Sinning Angel
by DracoAries
Summary: LAVIxALLEN --- Lavi has sinned a lot in his life. Allen is an angel who is sent to help him get his life back in order. Can he help him or will he just make everything worse? ---AU---
1. Allen, the Walker

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

**CHAPTER I: **_Allen, the Walker_

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

_Sinners. Those are__ the people who go against the Ten Commandments, God's rules. They bring misfortune upon others' souls, not caring of how much damage is done. Usually they do not fear what will happen to their soul after they die, or they choose not to believe in such a thing as a soul. They are just a miserable empty shell, wandering the Earth not knowing what is best for them, even if they think they know. God knows, and that is the reason he wrote the Ten Commandments; to help humans understand._

_Some choose not to follow these rules, which lead to horrible consequences. No, those consequences are not going to Hell or living in pain the rest of the Eternity, but how horrible one's life will be. Still, even though God gave humans these rules to live by, some don't understand them and these people are called Sinners._

_They dishonour their parents, they hurt, they steal, they kill… some do all… In humans' eyes they're criminals who need to be punished and locked away from society. In God's eyes they helpless people who need someone to explain the difference between right and wrong in a better and more detailed way than just reading the Bible._

_The Disciples chosen by God, also called Exorcists, are the ones who do this job. They are angles who are sent to Earth in order to help Sinners help themselves. They are not trying to force anyone to change or to believe in God, just to guide them towards the right path. If the Sinners choose not to follow that path after all there is no hope for them; they will live and die miserable._

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

The little puppy yelped. It had gotten stuck in the alley when a barrel had fallen over its tail. No one really seemed to care that the puppy was in pain or they couldn't hear it. One boy however walked over to the scared animal and helped it. He picked it up in his arms.

"Aren't you a cute doggy!?" he said, earning a lick on the nose from the dog. "Oww, did you wound your tail?"

The boy examined the puppy's tail and came to the conclusion that t was broken. He looked around to make sure no one was looking before he pulled off his left glove. His hand was bloody red, with a green cross on the back of the hand. He touched the puppy's tail and it immediately healed. The dog barked happily and ran off, wagging its good-as-new tail.

The boy pulled his glove back on, wincing at the pain he felt. That was what Exorcists got for having healing powers; a deformed hand and the feeling of pain whenever they used that particular power. It was a curse Satan had put on them during the Holy War. The Exorcists weren't even supposed to use this power at animals, but the boy couldn't help but doing is as he felt sorry for everybody and everything.

He turned around and walked out of the valley to continue down the street he had been walking on before he helped the dog. He picked up a piece of paper from his pocket and read the address again. He sighed.

"He did he have to live in Black order of all places?" he asked himself. "It is so hard to find people here."

He continued walking, asking people if they knew where the house he was looking for was. Most people didn't know and some ignored him when he asked. He reminded himself to never come to Black Order again after his mission was over.

Eventually he found the place he was looking for. It was a bit outside of the village, located in one of the worst neighbourhoods the boy had ever been in. The entire neighbourhood looked like it was going to collapse if it was just slightly windy. The boy went up a stairway to get to the right apartment and knocked on the door. No one answered, but he could hear music from inside so he knew the person he was looking for was home.

"Boy, people in Black Order really are rude," the boy said and sighed.

He played with some of his white hair while he waited for the person to open, but the door stayed closed. The boy was getting very inpatient waiting and knocked on the door again. Still no answer.

"Oh for the love of God," the boy said frustrated and suddenly he felt an uncomfortable feeling rush through his body; it felt like he had been hit by a lightning. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me, Lord," he excused himself to the sky.

The feeling he had just felt disappeared and he turned back to face the door he had developed a strong dislike towards. He banged on the door.

"Hey, I know you're in there," he almost yelled. "Open up, will you?"

Suddenly the door flew open, forcing the boy to take a few steps back. He looked up at the person in front of him; red hair, green eyes, an eye-patch over his right eye… yes, this was the right person.

"Umm, hi," the boy said.

"What the hell do you want?" the redhead asked, apparently very annoyed that he had been disturbed.

"Could I come in? Thank you!" the boy said and went inside, not even waiting for an answer.

The apartment was very untidy, with loads of empty pizza boxes and bear bottles everywhere on the floor. The few plants in there were all dead and the music he played was… horrible. The boy didn't like this kind of music, partly because it was too loud and annoying, and partly because the lyrics were about Satanism.

"Umm… could you turn off that music please?" he asked the redhead.

The redhead turned it off and sat down on his couch.

"What the hell are you?" he asked and stared at the white haired boy.

The boy smiled and sat down next to him.

"I am your Exorcist," he said and held out a hand. "I am Allen, the Walker."

The redhead stared at him.

"Great, but I don't really need an… Exorcist or whatever," he said.

"Yes, you do," Allen explained. "You're a Sinner; you need help understanding how to change your life. I will help you as that is my job."

The redhead stared at him.

"Wha'-?" he said and shook his head. "Dude, I think _you _need help, okay? I don't need help changing my life. I'm perfectly fine with the way my life is."

"Riiiight," Allen said and looked around in the apartment.

Absolutely everything was a mess, and Allen was pretty sure used condoms were supposed to be in the _garbage bin_, not on the table. It made him a little uneasy to look at so he turned back to the red haired one.

"Admit it," he said and pointed at him. "You need help!"

"Dude, get out," the red haired one said dragged Allen after him.

He pushed him outside and Allen almost fell down the stairs.

"Wait, don't throw me out," he said when he turned around to face the other again.

"Too late," the redhead said and smiled. "Already done it."

He was just about to close the door when Allen pulled it open again.

"Your name is Lavi Cross, but you prefer to be called Lavi Bookman," he said.

The redhead's eyes widened.

"How did you-?" he started, but Allen cut him off.

"You're eighteen years old, your best, and only, friend is Yuu Kanda, you've been miserable since you were six, your favourite colour is red, you-"

"Are you spying on me?" Lavi yelled at him.

"No no no no," Allen said and closed the door after him when he had gotten inside again. "I'm here to help you, I told you so, didn't I!? I'm an Exorcist sent to get rid of all of your sins. And believe me, you have a _lot _of sins."

"Oh yeah?" Lavi said, not believing a word. "How would you know?"

"I'm an angel, duh," Allen said and playfully smacked Lavi's forehead. "I know all of your sins. Like when you were eight you killed your mother's pet monkey. Sure, she cared more about that than about you, but the fifth commandment says that you shall not kill."

"How… what…," Lavi didn't know what to say.

"Oh, and remember when you were ten?" Allen continued. "You beat up that six year old girl because she looked at you funny? And how about when you almost killed your teacher to death with rat poison because she annoyed you?"

"How do you know about that?" Lavi asked. "I never told anyone, not even Yuu."

"I told you," the white haired said and moved closer to the taller boy. "I am an Exorcist, an angel sent by God. Look!"

He pulled off his coat and unfolded his white wings. Lavi stared at him before he passed out. Allen caught him and put him on the couch. He sighed. That part of the job was always the hardest. But he had to admit, it was a bit funny as well.

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-E-R---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

Lavi woke up. He couldn't remember falling asleep on the couch!? Oh right, some strange kid had come to his apartment, told him he was an angel and showed him his… Lavi opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around, but the white haired kid was gone. He sighed. Good, it had all been a dream. He should really stop smoking crack…

"Hi, Lavi," a voice said behind him, startling him so he fell off the couch.

He looked up at the person who had spoken, identifying him as the insane boy named Allen. Allen laughed and handed him a mug with something warm. Lavi stared at him and the boy rolled his eyes.

"The fifth commandment; though shall not kill," he said. "It's not poison in it. It's hot chocolate. I made it for you because I know you love it."

Lavi, who had just taken a sip of the warm drink, choked on it.

"Stop saying you know stuff about me," he said annoyed.

"Aww, but I'm having fun," the angel said and smiled at him.

"I bet you are…," Lavi said, even more annoyed this time. "So tell me, without causing me to pass out again; what are you doing here?"

"Again, I'm here to help you get rid of your sins," the other said and sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"Right," Lavi said, ignoring the question. "So… do all people have like… an Exorcist?"

"Nah, only those who have screwed their lives up _way _too much," Allen explained. "So… where can I sleep?"

Lavi stared at the boy. Was he serious? Was he really going to sleep in _his _apartment?

"Uhh…," the redhead said and put his mug on the table. "I dunno. Do angels sleep in beds?"

"Well, no," Allen said. "We don't really sleep. We stay up all night researching for our missions or thinking of how we'll help people."

Lavi almost threw up in his mouth. This boy was so nice and sweet it disgusted him. He had never had anyone over before either, and certainly didn't want a psycho, weird, way-too-nice, happy, little albino to be the first one. Seriously, he was really creeped out by that.

"I'll just stay here in the living room then," Allen said.

"No, you're getting out," Lavi said and got to his feet.

"What? But-"

"No, get out!"

Lavi dragged Allen outside once more and this time he managed to close the door before Allen had the time to turn around. It went completely silent. Then Allen knocked on the door. Then he knocked harder. And harder! Then he was slamming on the door.

"Laviiii, I'm still outsiiiide," he moaned. "Let me iiiin…!"

"Never!" Lavi yelled back.

"Oh, that is _so _mature," Allen said sarcastic. "Fine, be that way then."

It went silent again. Had the white haired given up? Lavi was sure he had left, but suddenly he could hear the angel sob.

"Why don't you love me?" he cried _loud_. "You have your way with me, and then you just throw me out? Am I nothing but a sex-toy-"

He was shut up when Lavi put his hand over his mouth and dragged him inside.

"What the hell was that?" the older boy said.

"Hehe, I knew that would work," the angel said and smirked. "It always does."

Lavi stared at him. Great, the kid had done that to other people too. Such a _nice angel_… He went over to the couch and sat down again. Allen followed him.

"Well, now that you know you can't get rid of me," Allen said with a smile on his lips. "You just have to be a better person, or I will never leave."

"Fine, you can stay," Lavi said, a bit angry. "But you better not bother the shit out of me."

"I won't, promise!" Allen said and hugged him.

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

_**A/N: **__Gah, I hate starting stories… it's so hard… But I don't think this chapter got TOO bad. Am I right!? Well… I guess I COULD do better, but that would have taken too long, so… this is it._

_Oh, and I'd be reeeeaaaally happy if you reviewed! And the more reviews I get the faster I feel like doing the next chapter._


	2. The Book

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

**CHAPTER II: **_The Book  
_

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

"GEEEET UUUUP, LAAAAVIIII!!!" someone yelled and smacked him across the head with a pillow.

At first Lavi thought it was Kanda, his friend, but the person who had spoken had a too cute and mild voice to be Kanda. He looked up and saw Allen standing there with a pillow in his hands, looking down at him. He decided to ignore that and buried his head under his pillow. Allen dragged the pillow off his head, the sheets off his body, and then he pushed him out of his bed. Lavi hit the cold floor with a thump.

"Dammit, Allen," he complained and sat up. "That hurt like hell."

"Hey, don't say things like that," Allen said sternly. "We'll start with the easiest; getting you to stop swearing. Get dressed, I made you breakfast."

Lavi got up, but only to lie down on his bed again. He didn't have to listen to a stupid boy he hadn't met before yesterday, especially not in his own home. He soon fell asleep again, but after what only seemed like seconds he was hit across the head again.

"Lavi, get up," Allen said and dragged his arm. "We need to find out how to fix your life."

"Let go," Lavi yelled into the pillow. "I don't wanna fix my life today…"

Allen let go and sighed. This mission sure was a pain. But then again, all of his missions started like this. He went back to the kitchen, got a cup and filled it with ice cold water. Then he went back to Lavi's bed and poured the water over the red head. Lavi screamed and sat up.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"Good, you're up," Allen said and smiled. "Get dressed then."

He marched out of the bedroom, leaving Lavi to get dressed. Lavi hoped for the Exorcist's sake that angels couldn't die if someone cut their head off, because he was _so _close to get a knife from the kitchen and do that to a certain white haired moron.

When Lavi sat down by the table he slammed his head in it, wanting to sleep again.

"Here, Lavi," Allen said and put a plate in front of him. "Eat some toast."

Lavi grunted in respond, but decided to eat it after all. Then he noticed something weird about the toast. He figured it was probably because someone else than him who had made it, but he noticed what it was after a little while; Allen had put ham in it. Lavi got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh riiiight," Allen said from the kitchen. "You're a vegetarian. Sorry, I forgot."

"You _are _trying to poison me!" Lavi yelled from the bathroom.

"No, I'm not," the white haired said and pouted. "I would never purposely kill someone."

"Maybe not purposely…," Lavi muttered when he got back to the kitchen. "I'll make my own breakfast, okay?"

"Sure thing," Allen said and went back to the living room, bringing the toast Lavi didn't want with him.

He decided to watch TV while he ate. There weren't exactly TVs in Heaven or anything so he watched it as much as possible when he was on a mission. He loved cartoons more than anything; those animals sure were funny.

"Hey, Lavi," he yelled. "I see why people eat stuff like this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lavi said when he sat down next to him. "They only serve bird in Heaven?"

"Haha, aren't you funny?" Allen said sarcastic. "Actually they don't serve anything in Heaven at all. Angels don't eat or sleep or anything like that."

"Then why are you eating that?" Lavi asked and pointed at Allen's toast.

Allen shrugged and said, "I like eating."

Lavi rolled his eyes. Having to share his apartment with another person sure was annoying. Great, he started sounding like Kanda now…

"All right, let's start," Allen said after he had finished his toast and turned to face Lavi.

Lavi stared at him.

"Uhh… start what?" he asked.

"Just sit still and look at me," Allen said.

Lavi did as he was told. The angel got a quill from his pocket and poked Lavi's hand with it.

"Ouch," Lavi said and rubbed his now bleeding hand. "What was that for?"

Allen didn't answer. Instead he opened a huge book he had put on the table without Lavi noticing. Being as curious as he was, Lavi peeked over at the book to read it. There were only a bunch of names on each page. When Allen got to the right page he wrote down Lavi's name with the bloodstained quill.

"Almost done," the angel said, mostly to himself.

Suddenly all of the names disappeared and a lot of new text showed up instead.

"There we go," Allen said. When he saw Lavi's questioning look he added, "This book contains your life now. Everything written in red, your blood, is the bad things you've done. Everything written in black, ink, is the good things you've done. Before you turned eight almost everything was black. Now…"

He showed a few pages to Lavi. Almost everything was red. He knew he wasn't the nicest person in the world, but he really had no idea he was that bad.

"So?" he asked. "Why should I care? I don't care if I go to Hell."

"You don't understand," Allen explained and put the book down. "I'm not helping you so that you won't go to help, but so that your life will get better now. So let's start by finding out the most horrible things you've done."

"I killed my Mum's stupid pet," Lavi said and smirked. "That was fun."

Allen hit him over the head with the book.

"Killing is _not _fun," he said sternly. "It's horrible!"

"Whatever," Lavi said and shrugged. "How about… I beat up that guy so bad he had to be in the hospital for two months?"

"Yes, that was _very _horrible," Allen agreed and nodded. "And how about when you drowned a cat because it scratched you when you were in a bad mood?"

"Okay, that was an accident," Lavi protested. "I didn't mean to _drown _it. Besides, I thought cats could swim…"

"I know, I know," Allen said and flipped over to the next page in the book. "Ah, here's the reason you got so pissed that day. Your father had brought his new lover home the week before. What was his name again? Ah, Tyki Mikk! And Tyki-"

"SHUT UP!" Lavi yelled and got to his feet.

The sudden outburst had startled Allen a bit, thus he kept quiet.

"You have no right spying on me, angel or not," Lavi said, shaking with fury. "And _no one _is allowed to talk about that bastard Tyki or my Dad, at least not what they got to do with me. Got it?"

Allen stared at him, still a bit shocked and nodded slowly. Lavi went into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Allen stared at his lap, guilt welling up inside of him. He hadn't meant to make the red haired feel so bad, he really hadn't. Though, Allen should have understood that memory was a very bad one.

Six years ago, when Lavi was twelve, his father had gotten yet another lover. His parents had never really liked each other so they didn't live together either. His father, Marian Cross, had a thing with getting drunk and bringing home strangers, not caring about what that did to Lavi at all. Anyways, one particular night he had brought a man named Tyki Mikk home, a Portuguese model he had met at a bar. They had both been drunk and Tyki was apparently a man who liked _pleasure_ and sure didn't care about anyone's age or gender. Lavi had ended up being raped by the man after Cross had passed out on the couch.

Allen sighed. He had been very mean to Lavi, bringing that up again. But Lavi had always refused to see a psychologist, no matter how many times Kanda and Bookman, a man Lavi actually liked, told him to. Lavi _needed _to talk about his problems, or Allen wouldn't be able to help him at all. The angel hit his head on the table. This mission was going to take forever…

After about five minutes Allen got tired of waiting for Lavi to come out of his room, so he went over to Lavi's room. He knocked on the door.

"Lavi?" he asked.

"Go away," Lavi said.

"I'm really sorry, but-"

"Go away!" Lavi said again, but this time he was much angrier. "I don't need your help. Just leave."

Allen sat down in front of the door and leaned against it. Why did this part always take so long on his missions? It was very tiring…

After another ten minutes the white haired got very bored and decided to open the door to Lavi's room. Lavi was lying on his bed, his sheets over his head. Allen went over to the bed and sat down next to it. He slowly pulled the sheets away from Lavi's head and stroked his bright red hair with his other hand. Was Lavi crying?

"Lavi, are you all right?" Allen asked.

"No…," Lavi said. "I met _you_! I hate you!"

"You know, hate is a sin," Allen said.

"Like I care!" Lavi yelled. "I don't even believe in God dammit."

"But you still believe I'm an angel though!?" Allen said and raised an eye brow.

"… I'm hallucinating," Lavi said. "That's what happens when people do crack, you stinking asshole."

Allen groaned. He _really _hated this part of his job. He moved closer to the older teen and put his arm around him.

"Lavi, we don't have to talk about those things yet, not if you don't want to," he said while he kept stroking the redhead's hair. "But sometime we can, right?"

Lavi was quiet for a while before he responded.

"'Kay," he said.

"All right, good," Allen said and got up. "I'll be out in the living room."

"So you can read about my fucked up life?" Lavi asked and stared after him.

Allen just smiled at him. Yes, Lavi was pretty sure that was what Allen was about to do…

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

An hour later Lavi decided to leave his room. He saw Allen sitting on the couch reading the strange book he had. He was eating some spring rolls he had probably found in the fridge. Lavi leaned over the couch to see what Allen was reading. Allen turned his head to look up at him.

"Hello," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Lavi said and smiled. "So… how do you intend to fix my life then?"

"Well," Allen said and put the book and the now empty plate on the table. "I've read the entire book three times. But," he said as he got up, "I think I should see what you're like as a person. It's very hard to analyse a person just by reading his life. So we should get out and do whatever you usually do, and then we'll write that in the Book as well."

"Right," Lavi said. "Wait, you've written the entire thing?"

He pointed at the book Allen had.

"No, silly," the angel said and shook his head. "It writes itself. Only your profile and stuff will have to be written down. Look at this."

He picked up the book and flipped through the pages until he got to the last one. He showed it to Lavi. The writing on the top of the page said _NOTES_.

"This is where I'll write down what I learn about you," he said and closed the book again.

"Right," Lavi said again. "Just wondering; how will you know if I'm faking it when I'm with you or not?"

"Oh, that's easy," Allen said and crossed his legs. "I can be invisible and erase myself from your memory. It's only temporary, but you get the idea."

"Of course," Lavi said and dumped himself on the couch. "Naturally you can do that."

"You really have a problem trusting people," Allen said.

"How did you know; you read about a sin I did when I was seven or something?"

"Actually you were thirteen."

Lavi stared at him and said, "you're enjoying this, aren't you!?"

"A little," Allen said and hugged his knees.

Lavi rolled his eyes.

"All right, let's go," the angel said and got up.

He grabbed the redhead's arm and dragged him outside.

"All right, do whatever you usually do and just don't think about me," he said.

"How the hell can I think about you when you're gonna erase yourself from my memory?" Lavi asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Who cares!?" Allen said. "Now, do something!"

Lavi rolled his eyes again and went down the stairs. Suddenly he got the feeling he had forgotten something or someone, but he didn't care. He decided to go bother Kanda like he always did when was bored. He knew it'd take him over ten minutes to get to Kanda's house, which meant he'd be bored for ten minutes. He sighed and pulled a pack of cigarettes and lit one of them with his lighter. He knew smoking was a bad habit, but he didn't really care; it kept his nerves calm.

He got to Kanda's house and knocked on the door. Kanda usually took very long time opening as he didn't want to talk to Lavi whatsoever, but this time he actually didn't hesitate to open. He opened, saw Lavi standing there and che-ed like he often did. He pulled the cigarettes from Lavi's mouth.

"You know, this will kill you someday," he said, sounding pissed like always.

"I thought you wanted me dead, Yuu-chan!?" Lavi said and grinned.

"I want to kill you myself," the black haired said. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm gonna spend time with yoooouuuu!" the red haired yelled happily and hugged the other.

"… che," Kanda said, but he didn't try and get his friend off as that was pretty much an impossible task.

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

"Would you get off me?" Kanda said bored for about the thirtieth time that day.

"Never," Lavi said and smiled.

He liked hugging Kanda, mostly because it annoyed the Japanese boy. Something else that annoyed Kanda was being dragged off to a bar by some annoying rabbit only to see said rabbit get slightly drunk and even more annoying. So naturally, that was exactly what Lavi had done when he got bored in Kanda's house.

Kanda had to get Lavi home later that evening since he was pretty sure the idiot would somehow get killed if he went home by himself, and Kanda wanted the pleasure of killing him himself. He was just waiting for the right time and place.

After Kanda had left Allen decided to stop being invisible and to exist in Lavi's memory again. He went over to the sleeping teen and poked him. When he didn't wake up Allen pouted and poked him again. And again. And again!

"Allen?" Lavi said sleepily when he woke up. "Oh my fucking God, my head hurts…"

He pulled a blanket over his head to prevent the sun from getting in his eyes. Allen couldn't help but grin; Lavi _did _deserve that pain actually. He sat down on the couch next to Lavi and brought the book to his lap. He had found out a big deal about Lavi that day and decided to write everything down.

"So…," Lavi said, still under the blanket. "What did you find out?"

"Let's see," Allen said. "You're annoying, unhealthy, doing a few sorts of drugs, drinking too much, pretty much killing your own brain, killing others with second hand smoke, pathetic, arrogant, ignorant, selfish-"

"Okay, you can stop now," Lavi said irritated.

"You get irritated very easily," Allen continued, smirking.

"I do not!" Lavi almost yelled.

"You can't control your temper."

"… You really are enjoying this…"

"Hey, this job is boring, you know!? I need _something _to make it fun."

Allen closed the book.

"All right, now we can really start this thing," he said happily before going to the kitchen.

Lavi looked after him.

"Okay, two things," he said. "One; are we gonna start in the _kitchen_? Two; what do you mean we're starting _now_? I thought we started this morning!?"

Allen came back carrying three bags of chips and two chocolates.

"One; nah, I just felt like eating chocolate," he answered. "And two; yes, we're starting _now_. This day has been a day with me analysing you and finding out how to make sure you can change and die a happy death instead of the worst you could possibly think of."

"Geez, yeah, thinking about my _death _will make me feel muuuuch better," Lavi groaned into the pillow.

Allen chuckled and sat down next to him again and started playing with his hair.

"No worries, you won't die yet," he said.

"Oh? You're a guarding angel too?" Lavi asked and looked up at him.

"Well… no, but I assume you won't," the angel said and shrugged.

Lavi groaned again, but stayed quiet. His head was hurting a lot because of whatever he had been drinking. He looked up at Allen who was eating chocolate and chips… at the same time. That looked disgusting…

"Hey, Allen?" he asked. "How come angels don't normally eat or sleep?"

"Well," Allen said as he put an empty chips bag down. "We can't die so we don't need to. It's really convenient, but it gets a bit boring, which is why I decide to eat anyways. It's fun!"

Lavi looked at him. Eating wasn't exactly what he would categorise as fun, but he didn't say anything, just let Allen eat chocolate since it apparently was one of his favourite hobbies. After he was done, Allen got up to throw the empty bags and the chocolate paper in the bin.

"Right," he said when he got back. "I think you need some sleep."

"Please don't move me," Lavi said into the pillow.

"All right, I'll take your bed then," the white haired almost sang and went into Lavi's bedroom.

Lavi sighed. He was losing it, he really was…

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

_**A/N:**__Okay, I know this was probably just very boring and stupid chapter… But I'll need some of these things later and… well...  
_


	3. Off to School, Angel

------~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

**CHAPTER III: **_Off to School, Angel  
_

------~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

The following three days had been a hell to Lavi. Allen had forced him to clean his entire apartment since apparently a clean home would help him clear his mind. Then the angel had thrown out all of his cigarettes and… drugs. Also, he had poured his alcohol down the sink. Lavi wasn't allowed to swear either; if he did, Allen hit him over the head with the Book. The redhead was very close to snapping. Plus, the white haired had decided to do the shopping like he had done the first day; that would explain why Lavi for some reason had had ham in his fridge.

After he had cleaned his kitchen, which had been horrible as he found something green he couldn't identify under the sink, Lavi sat down at the couch. Allen was sitting in a chair eating… ice cream with bananas, carrots and syrup. That kid had some serious problems with his sense of tasting.

"So," said kid said. "Found out what that green stuff was?"

"No, I really don't wanna know," Lavi said disgusted. "Anyways, now that my apartment is clean and my mind is veeeery clear; what should we do?"

"Hmmmm," Allen said thoughtfully. "Well… You go to school, right!?"

"Once it starts again after summer, yes," Lavi answered and nodded. "Why do you ask?"

He looked over at the white haired who was grinning evil. Lavi's eyes widened.

"No…," he said, a bit fear in his voice. "No… You are _not _coming with me to school."

"Oww, but please?" Allen said and folded his hands like he was praying. "I've always had adult clients before as it's usually grown ups who sin. I've never had to chance to go to a human school and since you go to one, can I _please _come?"

"… no," Lavi said.

"Please, I'll do _anything_," the angels said and hugged the teen. "Please, please, please, _please_!?"

"Okay, fine," Lavi said and pulled the shorter off. "You can come."

"Yes!" Allen yelled with triumph. "Thank you so much!"

Then he ran off to the kitchen again. Lavi hit his head in the table. He knew he would regret this, he really would. At least Allen owed him something now.

------~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

"I'm so excited," Allen said three days later. "I'm going to a school, oh my God!"

Suddenly he felt the shock-like feeling again.

"Ouch. I'm sorry, Lord, forgive me!?" he said to the… ceiling.

"Hey, Allen," Lavi said when he opened the door so they could get to the school. "Why do you always apologizing when you say stuff like that?"

"Because I'm insulting my Lord," he said a bit sad. "But he always forgives me. So… where's your school?"

Lavi sighed. The past week Allen had bugged the shit out of him, talking about how much _fun _school would be. Even when Lavi tried to explain that school was boring and miserable, the white haired was still excited. It had really gotten on his nerves, and it hadn't helped that he couldn't smoke to relax either.

Allen kept talking the entire way to Lavi's school. Lavi now understood what Kanda meant when he said that people who talked too much were annoying. It didn't really help when Allen started pointing out mistakes he had done at school either.

"-and you only had bad grades after you turned twelve. Why is that?" Allen asked and tilted his head. "Never mind, it was probably because you started doing drugs. Or you're just stupid. Anyways, what kind of food do they have in the school cafeteria?"

"Oh my God, will you shut up?" Lavi said when they were right in front of the school. "Seriously, you annoy me to no end-"

"Woooow, a school!" Allen said happily and inside.

Lavi didn't quite register what the angel had done before said angel was already inside. The redhead ran after him to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid or non-human. When he got inside he couldn't see Allen anywhere. Great… he had lost an _angel_… in his _school_… That would be sort of hard to explain to people.

After ten minutes he found Allen in the bathroom. Allen's face lit up when he saw the redhead.

"I understand why humans go the bathroom too," he said. "It's fun!"

A few of the boys who had been cleaning their hands looked at them funnily before getting out. Lavi stepped closer to Allen.

"Listen," he said, fighting the temptation of rubbing his temples because of the headache he was getting. "Stop saying weird things like that, okay? Pretend you're used to it. And when you're at school you're a _human_, got it?"

"Got it!" Allen said and did a mock salute with his hand. "So, where's room E104?"

Lavi blinked.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Because, stupid," Allen explain, making sure he sounded like he was explaining to a five year old. "I'm having English there."

Lavi blinked again.

"What?"

Allen rolled his eyes and brought a piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it.

"My schedule," he said and showed it to Lavi. "And it says I'm going to have English now, in room E104."

Lavi took the paper from Allen. How come he had a schedule? He wasn't even a student there! The redhead looked at a smiling Allen with a questioning expression. Allen giggled.

"Angel, right!?" he said and pointed at himself. "Like I can erase myself from peoples' memory I can do the opposite. Plus, I made a student profile on their main computer. I'm fifteen years old, come from London, and have average grades from my previous school."

Lavi could only stare at him. He believed him, he really did, but he couldn't figure out how the angel had managed to do all that in less than twenty minutes. Then again, he probably didn't want to know. He grabbed the other's hand and led him out of the bathroom.

"So, Allen," Lavi said while they walked towards room E104. "You're planning on being a student here, aren't you!?"

"Yep," Allen said, still smiling brightly. "It will be easier to help you then."

"I bet," Lavi muttered. "Okay, here's your classroom. The class starts in five minutes. See ya!"

He turned to leave, but Allen grabbed his arm. He turned back to look at the white haired who was blushing a little. He waited for him to say something, but the shorter didn't say anything.

"What?" Lavi asked irritated.

"Umm… what do I do in the class?" he asked and blushed a little more.

Lavi sighed for about the twentieth time that day.

"Well, you… learn English," Lavi said and shrugged.

"But… I already know English," Allen said and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you learn literature and stuff too. Just… take notes or something. Can I leave now? Good!"

Lavi left with that, leaving Allen slightly less puzzled. He was still confused though. He decided to enter the classroom and was glad that no one else had entered, except the teacher. The teacher had curly hair and glasses. He smiled when Allen came in.

"Ah, hello, Walker," he said and waved. "My name is Tiedoll."

"Pleasure to meet you," Allen said before he seated himself in the back.

After the class Allen got out and hugged Lavi, saying he loved school more than almost anything. The teacher was great, his classmates were great, the subject was great, _everything _was great. He was so happy it sort of freaked Lavi out.

The next subject Allen was Math. That was a subject he actually understood why people hated. Being an angel he hadn't really needed math so he hadn't even learned the easiest things. Starting with algebra wasn't a very smart idea he figured. Lavi actually thought it was a bit funny seeing the angel slightly upset. However, the white haired got happy once he got lunch.

"So," Lavi said while he watched the boy eat. "Nice day so far?"

"Yeah," Allen said and nodded. "But you have to teach me math."

Lavi choked on his food.

"What?" he asked shocked. "You _wanna _learn _math_?"

"Well, yes," Allen said and shrugged. "Humans learn that and _you _told me to act human."

Lavi groaned. He had to teach math to a person who was supposed to teach him how to better himself. It didn't really make any sense, but then again, neither did having an angel living in his living room. He picked up Allen's schedule from the table and looked at it.

"You have chemistry later?" he said shocked. "_You_?"

"You don't really seem to believe I can handle it?" Allen said with a slight glare.

"Well," Lavi explained while he scratched his neck. "It's just that… well, if you can't do _math_, I don't think you should experiment with things that easily burn and explode."

Allen crossed his arms and glared at him.

"I _can _do things like that," he complained. "You just wait and see."

He marched off down the hall to go to the Chemistry class. Lavi looked after him.

"Hey, Allen," he yelled after the boy. "You're going the wrong way."

The angel turned around and marched past Lavi, with a, "I knew that!" as he passed him.

Lavi's eye twitched. The school would blow up, he knew it.

------~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

"You actually burned the lab," Lavi said after the two had gotten home.

Allen was sitting on the couch, his normally white hair and pale skin now black and gray. He had somehow made a _tiny _explosion which resulted in his lab partner's notebook being caught on fire. The desk had then burned and the school had to be evacuated.

"Well," he said a little sad. "It was an accident. I didn't know that thing would explode so easily. But there _is _a good thing about this; I erased the memory of me doing it so no one will blame me."

"Isn't that kinda… lying?" Lavi stated.

"Noooo, not _really_," Allen said slowly. "It's just not letting people know the truth."

"Right, and what about when they remember again?" Lavi continued. "You told me it was just temporary."

"No, erasing _myself _from peoples' memory is temporary," Allen explained. "But I can erase things I've done from their memories forever. Clever?"

Lavi wasn't so sure that _clever _was the right word, but he didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed Allen's hand and dragged him off to the small bathroom. He pushed Allen inside and handed him a towel. Allen tilted his head.

"You're all… dirty," Lavi explain. "Wash yourself."

He closed the door, but suddenly he regretted that a bit. It wasn't that he usually stared at guys getting undressed or taking a shower, but Allen was an angel; of course Lavi was curious of what the boy looked like when… well, naked.

He opened the door a little bit and looked in. Allen had just pulled off his shirt which allowed him to unfold his wings. He smiled as it was probably a very lovely feeling to unfold them after hours of keeping them against his back, not moving them at all. Lavi was _so _close to getting a nosebleed. He actually _did_ get a nosebleed after Allen had gotten entirely undressed and turned on the shower. Lavi decided to go to the kitchen to get some paper instead of watching Allen more; he would die of blood loss if he continued that.

He decided to sit on the couch to read a book. Right after he had sat down he spotted the Book on the table. He knew he shouldn't really read other peoples' books without permission, and that Allen would probably get angry that he sinned like that, but this particular book was about _him _and _his _life. In Lavi's mind that gave him permission to read it. He opened the book and flipped through the pages.

"He's right," he said to himself. "I _did _turn into a brat when I was eight."

He stopped on the page where it changed from mostly black to mostly red. He remembered why he had changed so much, but he noticed that he had indeed tried to repress that memory. In fact, he had tried to repress almost everything that had happened to him, but that was hard as he had a pretty much photographic memory.

His parents had never really loved each other; that had been obvious to everybody. But that hadn't bothered Lavi at all as he had always been used to that. What had bothered him a great deal was the fact that they had always been fighting over who should take care of him. That could sound like a good thing, but it was hell; they had been trying to get the other one to take care of him as neither of them wanted to. Lavi had to live without his parents giving a damn about him, and he had always hated it.

He had gotten so angry at his mother, Cloud Nyne, that he purposely killed her pet monkey. She had beaten him up that day after she found the dead pet in her bed, but Lavi had felt like it was worth it. He had hated that stinking animal, almost as much as he hated his mother, and it had deserved to die for getting more attention from Cloud than what Lavi did. Lavi didn't even want to think about his father; everybody knew how horrible he was as he showed it, unlike Cloud.

Lavi's life hadn't really gotten any better before he met Bookman and Kanda, but it was still horrible. Still, Kanda always made him feel better, even though he was set on killing the redhead.

"Having fun?" a voice said behind Lavi, startling him.

"Allen, stop doing that," he said when Allen sat down beside him.

"All right," the angel said and shrugged.

Lavi looked at him and a slight blush crept across his face. Allen hadn't bothered to put on a t-shirt or anything and for some reason that made Lavi slightly uncomfortable. He didn't know why as he usually had no problems seeing someone with their shirt off. Especially not girls… It was probably because he hadn't smoked crack in a while that he reacted. Yes, that was very likely.

"Lavi, could I meet your friend tomorrow?" Allen asked hopefully. "I've seen him, but I haven't really met him as I was invisible and stuff."

"You wanna meet _Kanda_?" Lavi asked shocked.

"Pleeeeaaaase?" the other asked and hugged Lavi's arm.

"Fine, but he'll kill you," the redhead said and leaned back in the couch after he put the book back down.

"Oh no worries, I won't die."

------~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

Allen had been very happy the following morning. He was so excited, _again_, that was going to school, and to meet Kanda. Lavi couldn't help but think the angel was either very insane or very stupid. The only person to be dumb enough to get near Kanda was Lavi, and even he knew he sometimes went too far.

The Exorcist had been happy until he had actually met the Japanese teen. The first thing Kanda had done was calling him Bean Sprout and he almost snapped at that. He called him Doll-Face in return, and with that they had started a war. A verbal war…

"Guys, could you stop that?" Lavi asked bored.

"NO!" they both shouted and returned to their previous task; proving that the other was more feminine than he was.

"I'll just go to the bathroom," the redhead said and left.

The other two didn't seem to notice he was gone until they ran out of things to call each other. They sat down on the bench outside the school, both trying to come up with more insults. Allen couldn't think of any so he decided to have a conversation with Kanda instead.

"So, BaKanda," he said, making the Japanese's eye twitch. "How did you and Lavi meet?"

"Che, that's none of your business," Kanda responded and crossed his arms.

Allen pouted. He knew a lot about Lavi's life, but he wasn't entirely sure how he had met the Japanese. To be honest Allen felt a bit sorry for the redhead, for having a _friend _like Kanda. Surly the emo couldn't have a good influence on anyone!?

"Come on, tell me," Allen whined.

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"You annoy me and I hate you," Kanda snarled at him. "I did something nice for the idiot and now I'm stuck with him. He also forced me to meet _you _and you're almost as bad as him. Now shut up and leave me alone."

"Fine," Allen said and crossed his arms like Kanda had done.

When he came back, Lavi had to admit he was surprised that either of his friends was dead. All right, he wasn't surprised that Allen was still alive, but he had been sure Kanda would rip his head off. Right when he had approached them the bell rang and Kanda marched off to class, not bothering to say anything.

"So," Lavi said as he picked up his things. "What do you have now? If you say Chemistry I'll be forced to tie you to a tree."

"Nah," Allen said and got up. "I have Biology."

Lavi smiled and showed Allen where he was supposed to have it before he went to his own class. When he thought about it, he hadn't really smiled in ages. Sure he smiled and laughed when he teased Kanda, but he was pretty sure he was faking it without realising it himself. Why did Allen make him so happy?

------~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

_**A/N: **__Please don't kill me for the crappy chapter ending. I know it's bad, but I'm in class and my brain won't function the way I won't. I hope you enjoyed this though._

_Right, Allen going to school! This was planned out way before I started writing this. And if you care, I gave them my school and my own subjects. 'Cause I dunno what they have in other subjects…_

_Oh, and please ignore what I typed wrong. I write too fast I think… And please review!? If I have like… 20-25 reviews by Sunday I promise the next chapter will be up at Monday. More reviews than that wouldn't hurt either. So… REVIEW!  
_


	4. The Book is Wrong?

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

**CHAPTER IV: **_The Book is Wrong?_

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

Lavi hadn't understood why he had actually started to like the angel living in his living room, especially since Allen turned out to _not _be so nice after all. He had explained to Lavi that he had been nice to him hoping that would make him feel like changing. He had done the same thing to all of his other clients before as well, and it had never worked. This meant that the longer it took Lavi to want to change, the meaner Allen had to get.

"Lavi," Allen called out from the living room. "Teach me math!"

The redhead twitched. He had started to really hate the Exorcist now. He got more annoying everyday, and the only way to get him to stop getting worse would be for Lavi to change. There was just a small problem; Lavi _couldn't _get better when Allen got worse.

Nonetheless, Lavi sat down next to Allen.

"Exactly what do you want me to teach you?" he asked bored.

"Well," Allen said, thinking. "I know how you add and stuff."

"How to multiple too?" Lavi asked and yawned.

"Nope," the white haired said and smiled devilish. "Teach me that!"

"Shit…," the redhead said grumpily. "Don't you have any books you could learn from?"

"No, I only have the one from school and that's way too difficult."

Lavi didn't want to, but he tried to teach the other how to do the multiplication table anyways. He wanted to give up after ten minutes, as it didn't seem like Allen wanted to accept the way things were explained. The redhead was dead sure that he was just kidding to make him pissed off.

"But why is seven times seven forty-nine?" Allen asked.

"Because it is," Lavi answered.

"Why?"

"Because!"

"That's the lamest answer ever," the white haired complained and pouted. "Prove it!"

"Fine," Lavi moaned and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. "Look, seven…"

He wrote down the numbers after he said them.

"Plus seven, seven, seven, seven, seven and seven is forty-nine," he said as he put the pencil down and giving the paper to Allen.

"All right, fine," Allen said and shrugged. "But what about nine times five?"

"… I'm going to bed," Lavi said and got up.

"Oh, but I'm joking," Allen said and grabbed his arm. "Help me!"

"No, I'm sick of this, and I'm sick of _you_," the redhead almost yelled while he tried to free himself from the other's grasp.

Once he was free he went into the room and slammed the door shut. Allen slowly walked over to the closed door.

"Lavi?" he said carefully. "_Please _help me then!?"

"Get lost!" Lavi yelled.

Allen groaned. This happened so many times and he was sick of it. He decided to leave Lavi alone and go shopping instead. Every time he had a client he decided to shop for them. He didn't know why he liked doing it, but he got time to think of how to help them. Besides, he could buy whatever _he _wanted to eat then.

He grabbed Lavi's wallet from the table, which he did _not _steal by the way, as Lavi had said it was okay for him to do that, and went outside. It was very warm outside as it was August. Allen had never really liked the summer; he loved the winter, when it was cold and white.

On the way to the store Allen walked past a bookstore. Since Lavi had gotten sick of teaching him math already, maybe he should buy some books he could learn from!? He decided to go in and check; it wasn't like the redhead would be worried about him if he took long to get home anyways.

Allen walked past a few bookshelves before he got to the ones with mathematics. As he had no idea of which books to get he simply grabbed ten of them and decided to buy those. Hopefully Lavi wouldn't mind, not that Allen really cared anyways. The white haired put all the books on the counter. The man who owned the bookstore was short and old, and looked a bit like a mixture between a panda and an elf. It creeped Allen out a bit actually. Suddenly he realized who the man was.

"Aha," he said. "Aren't you Bookman? The man Lavi tried to sell at eBay, saying you where a mix between panda and elf?"

The man glared at him.

"I am Bookman, yes," he said calm. "And Lavi did _what_?"

"Oh, umm," Allen said. "Never mind."

"You know Lavi, huh!?" the man said. "Feel a bit sorry for you there."

Allen blinked.

"No, he's not that bad," he said and scratched the back of his head. "He's just… different."

"Indeed," Bookman agreed while he packed Allen's new books in a bag. "I blame Cross for that…"

"Oh?" Allen asked, wanting to find out more about his client. "What did he do? Was he worse than Tyki?"

"Oh, yes, much worse," Bookman said. "How well do you know Lavi?"

"Well," the angel said and thought. "I'm sort of his… well, I try to lead him in the right direction of life. Like a guardian angel or something."

"I see," the man said, still without any kind of expression on his face. "I suppose I could tell you. Do you know much about Lavi's life before he turned eight?"

Allen couldn't really explain the Book or the fact that he was an angel to the old man, but he didn't need to tell how he knew about Lavi's past, so he simply nodded.

"He was a really nice kid then," the old man continued. "You don't know the reason he changed, do you!?"

"Wasn't he… raped?" Allen said carefully, hating to even say that something so horrible had happened to someone.

"No-no, he changed before that," Bookman explained. "Not that that bastard Tyki did anything to help his trauma. No, Lavi changed after someone he really cared about died. It was pretty much Cross' fault."

Allen's eyes widened. Had Cross killed someone? As Cross wasn't his client, or had ever been, he hadn't read about his sins or anything before.

"Cross used to work for the police. He got fired after that incident, and then he spent three years in prison. Policemen have guns and alcoholics have drinks. Unfortunately Cross was both and had both a gun and alcohol. He got drunk one night and… well, he accidentally shot someone."

"What?" the Exorcist said, almost a whisper. "Who did he kill?"

Bookman looked up at Allen, finally an expression on his face; sadness.

"He killed a boy named Deak, Lavi's best friend and…," Bookman paused a bit and looked down, avoiding Allen's eyes. "And his brother."

Allen gasped. Deak was Lavi's… brother? The white haired hadn't even known he had had a brother. But that was supposed to be in the Book, right!? Had the Book failed? Was it somehow wrong?

"No," Allen said, shaking his head to clear his mind. "He can't have had a brother!?"

"He did," the old man said. "Deak was Lavi's older twin brother. They looked completely identical, but their personalities were completely different. Lavi was always cheerful and happy, while Deak didn't really care about anything and hardly ever smiled. They still cared about each other though of course as no one else did. After Deak died Lavi lost all meaning with his life. He didn't want to believe that the only person he cared about was dead so he pretended that Deak was still there with him."

"But…," Allen started, but he didn't really know what to ask.

He wanted to know why that hadn't showed up in the Book, but he doubted that Bookman would know the answer.

"He sort of lost it after that," Bookman continued. "He actually believed Deak was there, talking to him. After a while he developed a different personality, one that was much like Deak's. He still responded to his name Lavi, but that was probably because they used to pretend to be each other."

"He has a split personality?" the angel asked.

"Indeed. You haven't noticed?"

Allen thought about how Lavi had been ever since he had first met him. Most of the time he had acted annoyed, irritated, pissed… maybe that was Deak's personality? Then Allen remembered how Lavi was when he spent time with Kanda; he was actually happy and cheerful then…

Suddenly the angel realised what was going on. He quickly paid for the books and ran outside, back to Lavi's home. He didn't even bother buying food or anything.

He quickly opened the Book and flipped through the pages. Was it really possible that…? Yes, Allen understood everything now. Lavi had refused to remember his brother's death, and as he didn't remember that, the Book wouldn't have anything to write down. As for all the bad things Lavi had done; those were possibly Deak's actions, not really Lavi's. Lavi had actually fooled the Book and an angel, without even knowing so.

The Book had been writing about two peoples' lives and erasing what wanted to be forgotten.

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

_**A/N: **__First of all; please forgive me for breaking my promise. I know this was supposed to be up yesterday, but my teacher decided to give me THE hardest piece of homework I've had all year. I had to write a looooong essay in two days; in GERMAN. And as I really suck at German, that's been hard to do… So I beg of you; be an angel and forgive me!?_

_Second; sorry for such a short chapter. My brain stopped working…_

_Yeah, about the split personality thing; originally Lavi's name was supposed to be Deak Nyne Cross in this story, but his nick would be Lavi Bookman. As I thought that'd be to confusing I decided to split his personality instead. I actually like the idea of Deak being Lavi's older twin brother, at least in AU stories._

_So… like it?  
_


	5. Allen's Past

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

**CHAPTER V: **_Allen's Past_

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

Allen hadn't slept the entire night. He had stayed up reading the Book over and over, trying to figure out how and why it had been fooled so easily. It was supposed to be somewhat holy and given to an Exorcist by _God_, so for a normal human to mess with it like that, not even knowing they did it, should be impossible. So far the angel hadn't gotten any clues of how it had happened. The only thing he had found out was that Lavi had watched him take a shower once…

Allen had never heard of an Exorcist getting a client they couldn't use the Book to figure out how to help them, and he had certainly never had one himself. The Book had always been so very useful, like the Bible was to Christians. Now that he apparently couldn't use it he didn't really know what to do about Lavi.

The white haired groaned and put the Book down on the table again.

"Why did this happen to you?" he asked it, but as expected he didn't get an answer.

He sighed and got up. Now he had to start over again, and he doubted he'd get time to do fun things like going to school and learn math anymore. He frowned; he had looked forward to learn all those things, he really had. He went into the kitchen to make something he called Strawberry-Lemon-Sardine-Ice Cream. No, he wasn't very well at making up names, and yes, that _does _sound very disgusting.

"What're you doing?" Lavi asked behind him, startling the shorter.

"Stop startling me like that," Allen said and pouted. "And I'm making ice cream. You want some?"

"Hell no," Lavi said and sat down at the kitchen desk. "It smells horrible."

"I wish you could stop cursing like that. It sounds so horrible," Allen said and frowned a bit.

Lavi shrugged and opened the refrigerator with his foot and pulled out a bottle of Coke. Allen couldn't help but stare at him; how on Earth was he supposed to help him? Especially when he didn't really know who he was. This mission would take so much longer than his others…

"You want me to teach you math again?" Lavi asked after a little while.

"Really?" Allen asked a bit shocked. "You want to teach me?"

"Nah, just saying it's too bad if you want me to, 'cause I refuse," Lavi said and smirked a little. "Don't care if you're an angel or not; not gonna help you."

Said angel looked at the redhead for a moment before he smiled a little sad smile.

"Is this Lavi or Deak talking?" he asked.

Lavi's eye widened and he looked at Allen. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words didn't get out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked when he remembered how to use his voice.

"Oh, I think you know," Allen said while he poured some red soda on his ice cream. "Deak was your brother, right? Heh, I must admit you're a pretty amazing person as you managed to fool the Book. It's almost useless now, you know!?"

"Why's that?"

"Because of your split personality the Book has recorded things about both of your personalities. I don't what things you have done and what things Deak has done."

"Right…"

The angel looked at him again.

"You don't seem angry or sad that I'm talking about this!?" he asked and tilted his head a bit. "You're not even in denial."

Lavi sighed and pulled his legs up to the desk so he could hug his knees. He did look somewhat sad actually, but what surprised the Exorcist was that he didn't look a bit angry.

"I'm not in denial 'cause I know about it," he explained. "So technically I don't have a split personality. I chose to live a life for both Deak and me, but I found Deak's life easier and eventually forgot about myself. Besides, he always meant more to me than I did. I'm only me around Yuu-chan and the Panda."

"Oww, that is so sad," Allen said and hugged Lavi.

"… get off," Lavi said and tried to push the shorter one off him.

"Never," Allen said. "You're in pain; you need a hug."

"Okay, now I know what it's like to be Yuu-chan," Lavi said and finally succeeded in getting the angel off. "Stop changing moods like that, it's creepy."

Allen pouted a bit, but didn't try to hug the taller one again.

"Okay, we have to start over again," Allen said. "The Book can't help us now, so we need to find another way to-"

Suddenly Allen got an idea. He knew how he could fix the Book!

"Lavi, stop acting like Deak," he said.

"What?" Lavi asked, not understanding anything that was going on anymore. "Why?"

"Because, idiot," Allen explained as he picked up his ice cream and sat himself on the desk Lavi was sitting on. "Then it'll only be one personality for the Book to focus on. All right?"

Lavi sat in silence for a moment before saying a fast, "No!"

The angel looked up at him in annoyance. He had had a feeling that the redhead wouldn't be willing to do that easily, but the answer had still annoyed him.

"I can't do that," Lavi continued. "I promised Deak."

He looked at the floor, sadness all over his face. It upset Allen a bit to see him this sad, just like it had done with all of his other clients. Still, this made him even sadder as something about the loss of one's brother was more depressing than other things Allen had dealt with.

"I see," Allen said slowly and sighed. "All right, I'll think of another way to help you then."

The angel jumped off the counter and went out of the kitchen, leaving Lavi alone. Lavi had always known that a part of him wasn't really him, but just the thought of giving up that part made him feel empty. It didn't really help when someone told him to give it up either. That actually made him sort of pissed, and it wasn't like Allen knew anything about how he felt either.

He got up, put the empty Coke bottle in the bin and went out in the small living room where Allen sat and ate his ice cream.

"You have no right to ask me to give anything up," he said coldly.

Allen didn't turn around to face him; he just sat there and watched some anime on the TV.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you don't know anything about me, okay?" Lavi said, still cold. "You didn't lose your brother when you were a kid, did you?"

"True, I didn't," Allen answered, his voice empty. "But that doesn't mean I don't know what it's like to lose someone I care about."

"Yeah right," Lavi said, not believing him. "You're an angel; horrible things don't happen to you."

Now Allen turned to face the redhead, his expression mixed of anger and sadness.

"For your information, angels _do _have feelings, and we _do _experience some sort of pain sometimes, all right?" he said, his voice sounding a little hurt. "I lost my father."

Lavi blinked. Had Allen's father died? But since Allen was an angel, didn't that mean that his father had been one too? And angels couldn't die, so… Lavi was majorly confused.

"No, he's not dead," the white haired, as if he had read Lavi's thoughts. "He used to be an angel as well. He wasn't really my father, but he sort of adopted me and I called him my father. He was also an Exorcist actually, and the one who taught me how to use the Book and such."

Lavi sat down on the couch next to him, not feeling angry at all anymore. He was pretty interested in what Allen told, mainly because it wasn't everyday an angel told you about his past.

"Angels, especially Exorcists, often meet humans and talk to them," Allen continued. "But they are not allowed to have any strong feelings for anyone. If they did they wouldn't be allowed back home and they would be forced to walk the Earth, living like humans. My father fell in love and decided to stay on Earth rather than coming back home. Once an angel does that they're not allowed to talk with other angels again. Unfortunately my father's love died after a few weeks, due to a decided that couldn't get cured. Knowing this he still wanted to stay on Earth…"

He buried his face in his arms he had around his knees, stifling a sniff. He had missed his father so much, but couldn't meet him again. Lavi actually felt a little guilty and sad by Allen's story.

"I was chosen to take his place as an Exorcist," Allen continued, his voice muffled by his arms. "I got his title too; the Walker. It used to be Mana, the Walker, but now it's Allen…"

Lavi didn't really know what to do as he wasn't the one to be good at comforting others. Still, he placed his arm around Allen's shoulders, hoping he could relax the angel a little. Allen leaned closer to Lavi, resting his head on his shoulder. He smelled really nice actually.

"So don't you say I don't know what it's like to lose someone," Allen said. "I haven't seen my father in twenty-five years. That's really long actually…"

"Yeah, I guess," Lavi said. "How old are you anyways?"

"I'm hundred-and-fifty-six," Allen answered and looked up at the red haired teen. "That's around fifteen in human years."

Allen was really that old!? He didn't look old at all. He was small, cute, adorable- Lavi stopped his mind from going any further. He did _not _like the angle at all after all. He was annoying, stupid, lonely, sad- Lavi mentally slapped himself for thinking like that; he did _not _feel sorry for Allen. At all…

"But let's not care about that," Allen said and sat up straight. "We're supposed to fix your life after all, and I still don't know how to do that."

Lavi looked at him. He felt really guilty now, especially considering that Allen spent time fixing his life while it seemed like no one tried to help him back. Lavi had really started to think that the angel was in fact too nice for his own good.

The redhead got up. He needed to think about things so he went outside, not bothering to answer Allen where he was going when asked. There was a place he always went to when he had to think and that was exactly where he was heading now; Deak's grave.

There were three people who could get him to act like himself in the world; Bookman, Kanda and Deak, even though the last one was dead. Being at Deak's grave made him believe he didn't really have to live his brother's life as said brother was sort of there with him then.

It didn't take Lavi more than ten minutes to get to the graveyard. He walked passed the many tombstones, knowing the way to Deak's by heart as he had been there countless of times. He sat down in front of it, staring at the name. He felt as peace then and his mind cleared up.

He told Deak everything that happened to him. It was much like what people did with diaries, only that Lavi couldn't read his again. Then again, he remembered everything anyways and didn't have to write it down.

"You know, Deak," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I know I promised to live your life for you. But… would you be pissed if I just… didn't do that for a while? You know the angel I told you about? He says I can only get rid of my sins if I'm just one person. Well, that actually does make sense… So, the faster I fix that, the faster I can get rid of him."

He smiled, knowing Deak would understand that.

"Heh, I've actually managed to lie to an angel and a religion. I mean, I don't have a split personality, but still I fooled Allen to believe that. Heck, I don't even do drugs… anymore. Dunno why I kept it after I quit… Well, I'll just act like myself for a little while and then I'll go back to being both of us, okay? Oh, and guess what!? Yuu-chan and I-"

He sat like that talking to his deceased brother for about an hour. It always felt so nice to do that, and it was always like Deak could actually hear him and answer. It was probably just a twin-like feeling though.

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

When Lavi entered his apartment his mouth went wide open and his eye widened. The entire place looked like it had before Allen had come, only even worse. About everything in the living room had somehow ended up on the floor, the table and the couch. The garbage bin from the kitchen had been scattered all over the floor.

"What the-?" he started, but was cut off as something flew by his ear.

He turned around to see what it was just as someone crashed into him. He fell and Allen, who was the person who ran into him, fell on top of him. The angel got to his feet as soon as he had hit the floor.

"I'm sorry, Lavi," he said fast before he decided to run after the flying thing again. "But I really need to catch this thing."

Lavi slowly rose and saw the flying thing fly over his head. It flew really fast, but he managed to see a long tail on a tiny yellowish body. What the heck was that thing?

"What is that?" Lavi asked Allen, who was still trying to catch it. "And aren't you breaking one of the commandments by ruining my apartment?"

"First of all," Allen said, jumping over the couch in an attempt to catch the yellow thing. "You know the Ten Commandments now; good boy! Second; I'll clean up later, I promise. And third; this is a Golem."

"Oh yeah, a Golem," Lavi said a bit sarcastic. "Yeah, I could really need some more strange creatures in my home."

Allen caught the small ball and turned to face the redhead, panting.

"His name is Timcanpy," Allen explained, ignoring Lavi's sarcasm. "He's a Golem, or a messenger for angels. Isn't he cute!?"

He held it up to Lavi's face. Timcanpy was a yellow ball with two wings, a tail and… teeth… Of course, _that _explained _so _much. Lavi was really about to lose it…

"Uhh, sure," he said. "Cute… But if he's yours, how come you had to catch him?"

Allen shrugged and said, "He likes playing tag."

"Okay, makes sense I guess," the redhead said as he sat down on the couch after throwing all the things on it to the floor. "So what's the message?"

"Hm?" Allen said, not really paying attention as he was stroking Timcanpy. "Oh, he doesn't have a message. He just missed me. Who knows, maybe he'll be able to help me help you."

"Great, a little ball's better at fixing my life than I am…," Lavi muttered annoyed. "Hey, would it help if I wasn't acting like Deak?"

"I guess so," Allen said and sat down next to him, still petting the ball. "But isn't your mind sort of screwed up so much you won't be able to change? You know, you're so messed up you'll feel like you're mean towards your dead brother if you're not living his life as well?"

"Geez, thanks for making me feel better," Lavi answered sarcastic. "Fine, if you _don't _want me to change."

"No-no, I didn't mean that," Allen said fast and smiled. "I think it'd help if you changed from Deak and yourself to just you."

"Good!" Lavi said and put his hands behind his head. "The sooner I change, the sooner you leave."

Allen pouted at that comment, but he soon smiled when Timcanpy pulled on his hair, telling him to clean up the mess they had made. The angel got to his feet and started putting the books back in the shelves. Lavi decided to help him, figuring he could be a little helpful.

"You don't have to help me," Allen said.

"I know," Lavi said and smiled. "But I can, right!?"

Allen smiled back at him.

"Oh, by the way," he said as he remembered something.

"Mh?" Lavi said.

"Lust is a sin," Allen continued and looked at the taller teen, a devilish smile on his face. "So don't watch me take a shower again."

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

_**A/N: **__Help, I 'm getting writer's block! Well, at least it'll be better kater, I promise._

_Okay, not a quick update, sorry. But I have to work to get money for UppCon in January, and I have to make the costumes too. That takes time, really sorry about that. But I'll try to update quicker. And are Lavi and Allen starting to get along? Ooooh, maybe they are!_

_And yes, this chapter does suck… big time… But this isn't really the main thing of the story. At least it's not the part I like the most, so it sucks. Sorry… Hope you enjoyed this anyways though.  
_


	6. Introducing Noah's Family

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

**CHAPTER VI: **_Introducing Noah's Family  
_

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

After about a week of Lavi being himself and Allen having to deal with matters without the Book, those two had started to get along pretty well. Allen learned that Deak had never really liked getting friends, but soon understood that Lavi was completely different from that. It was a very nice change from the sour and kind of mean Lavi he had to deal with before.

Allen himself had to try and understand Lavi and his feelings more as he used the Book for nothing but writing things he found out about the redhead. He actually liked that as he had to act very human to understand humans, and according to him that was loads of fun.

Also, now it was easier to find out about Lavi's sins as he told Allen all of them if he was asked. Apparently the reason Lavi could afford having an apartment for himself without having a job was that he stole from his father. Marian Cross was rich, but had never cared to give Lavi anything, so Lavi decided to run away. So all in all; Lavi was a really good thief actually.

Allen could have sworn he had seen Lavi watching him while showering twice that week too, as well as watching or reading porn when Allen was out shopping. So the main sin he had would have to be Lust, and the commandment he broke the most was the one saying _you shall not steal_. At least Allen knew what he had to work on now.

"Lavi, you know you have watched me take a shower three times now?" Allen asked from where he sat on the couch eating Strawberry-Carrot-Pie.

"Yeah, so?" Lavi asked from where he was sitting in a chair watching some anime on TV.

Allen sighed. Lavi really felt no shame.

"Would you mind stopping that?" he asked the redhead.

Lavi shrugged, making Allen sigh again.

"It's a sin, Lavi," the angel explained. "And you know that the more you sin the longer I have to be here."

"Which means I'll be able to look at you in the shower even more then," the redhead said and smirked.

Allen hit his head on the table. That had certainly not been his point at all. He knew Lavi knew what he meant, but the damned redhead just had to make everything so… so… so Lavi-ish. Allen sat up again.

"All right, I'm bored," he said.

Lavi groaned. He hated it when Allen was bored. The Exorcist always wanted to something social then, like going out or wanting to learn things again. Lavi couldn't help it then; Deak took over pretty much all of his personality then.

"Let's go into the city and do something," Allen said happily and grabbed one of Lavi's hands.

He tried to pull the teen after him, but Lavi wouldn't budge. He really didn't want to go out…

"Come on, Lavi." Allen complained. "It will be fun."

"You know, you're kinda bitchy sometimes," the redhead complained, but got up nonetheless; Allen wouldn't stop annoying him before he went along.

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

"Ooooh, look," Allen said happily and held up a white and pink doggy-plushie to show it to Lavi. "Isn't it cute?"

"Sure, whatever," Lavi muttered.

Allen hit him over the head.

"Lavi, you can't go Deak again," he pretty much scolded. "That's breaking the commandment that says you shouldn't lie."

"Yeah, and hitting others is okay?" Lavi almost yelled back.

"Good boy, you know what you're not supposed to do," Allen said, smiled and patted Lavi on the head as if he was a dog. "Anyways, can I have this doggy?"

He held up the plushie again. Lavi groaned. Allen was over hundred-and-fifty years!? He acted like a little brat! The redhead was pretty sure he did it only to annoy him, but then again; Allen was very unpredictable. So in the end Lavi bought Allen the plushie.

"I'm gonna call it Mana," he said and hugged it.

"Why?" Lavi asked, but not in the irritated voice he had used before; seeing the angel happy and stuff had made him somewhat… not Deak-ish.

"That was my father's name, remember?" Allen said and smiled a little sad smile.

Lavi immediately felt bad for asking him that, but didn't let it show. They walked in silence for ten more minutes, none of them really sure of what to talk about. Suddenly Allen grabbed Lavi and pulled him behind a bookshelf outside a bookstore.

"Hey, what-?" Lavi started, but Allen put his hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet," he whispered and looked at something behind Lavi.

Being as curious as he was Lavi turned around to see what Allen was looking at. The only thing Lavi saw that could have frightened the angel was a tall man with dark skin and black hair. He looked kind of handsome where he stood and flipped through some books outside the same bookstore they were in front of.

"Is it that guy you're afraid of?" Lavi whispered and pointed at him.

Allen nodded.

"Yes, that's Tyki Mikk," he said.

Lavi's eyes widened. That was Tyki Mikk? Seeing as he had tried everything to suppress the memory of the time he was raped he had done everything to forget about that man, including his looks. Now that he looked at him again he remembered him.

"Oh, was it he who… you know," Allen said, trying not to open up old wounds in Lavi's mind.

"Yeah," the redhead said miserably. "Is that why we're hiding from him?"

"Umm, not really," Allen explained. "He's a Noah; he's out to get me."

"Okay," Lavi said slowly. "Why?"

Allen sighed.

"Well, you know the story about Noah and the Ark, right!?" he asked and Lavi nodded. "Noah was to collect two of each creature on Earth, but he failed. He almost completed that mission, but there was one creature he didn't have on the Ark; angels."

"But," the redhead said, trying to figure out everything Allen told him. "Don't angels live in Heaven? With God, safe from all the floods?"

"Indeed, but there are some people who believe that angels should have been on the Ark anyways, and they call themselves Noah's Family. They have tried to capture angels for centuries, but it's very difficult for people to catch angels as we live in Heaven. However, whenever we're at Earth they can."

Lavi stared at Allen.

"So…," he said. "He's trying to catch you in order to complete the Ark?"

Allen nodded.

"And he knows you're here how?"

Allen shrugged.

"Makes… sense…"

The angel grabbed Lavi's arm again and pulled him away from the bookstore and Tyki.

"All right, I don't think he saw us," Allen said and smiled a weak smile. "But I'm terribly sorry I dragged you into this… Anyways, as long as we're at your place I think we should be safe-"

"Ooooh, look what I found," a girl's voice said happily, causing both Lavi and Allen to stop.

A little girl, around thirteen or so, with blue hair and a lollipop in her hand was standing right in front of them, staring at Allen.

"I found a little angel," she said and stepped closer to them.

Allen gulped. The girl's name was Road Kamelot, a very young, but faithful and loyal member of Noah's Family. Allen had met her once before, but as it had only been her then he had gotten away fairly easy. Now that Tyki was around too he wasn't so sure if it would be just as easy to get away.

"Good work, Road," a man's voice said behind Lavi and Allen.

They turned around; Tyki Mikk.

"My my, so this is Allen, the Walker!?" he said and eyed Allen. "Road has told me about you. It's a pleasure to meet you, Allen."

He then noticed Lavi who was staring at him and eyed him to. Then he realized who he was.

"Oh right, you're Cross' kid, right!?" he said, smirking. "Lavi wasn't it!?"

Lavi hadn't noticed it himself, but he had suddenly stepped a lot closer to Allen. The thought of being face to face with a man who had traumatised him so badly was really frightening.

Allen felt sorry for the redhead, even thought Tyki and Road weren't after him. He had to think of a way to get away, and fast. He couldn't exactly grab Lavi and fly away as people would possibly see them. He doubted they could outrun them either. And fighting went against God's rules, so they shouldn't fight them either.

"Tyki, we should just get Allen and leave," Road complained, clearly bored.

"I guess you're right," Tyki said. "So, coming with us by own free will, or must we force you?"

He reached out to grab Allen's arm, but before he could as much as touch the boy he felt a stinging pain in his face. He and Allen turned around to look at Lavi.

"Touch him and I'll do more than just hit you," he said, clearly pissed off. "Come on, Allen."

He grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him after, running away from the man and the girl. Road had gone over to Tyki to see if he was all right.

"Heh, that sure is Lavi all right," Tyki said and rubbed the place he had been hit.

"He's hit you before?" Road asked.

"Yes, but that time it was a turn-on."

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

_**A/N: **__FAAAAIIIIL!!! This chapter was such a failure… and short! But again I've gotten a major writing block. I just really thought it was about time to introduce you to the Noah's Family since they're awesome._

_And poor Allen; he has stalkers now! Well, stalkers who aren't Lavi or watching him in the shower. … or are they?_

_Anyways, I hope you liked it, that you're looking forward to read the next chapter, and that you review. Reviews keep my alive; they feed my brain! So if you want me to live, REVIEW! Oh, and if you guys wanna talk to me about like… anything at all, you can contact me at DeviantART. It's where I live! My name is DracoAries there as well._

_Okay, I won't write a longer author's note, don't wanna kill you with my ranting. … or do I? No, I'll stop now, sorry.  
_


	7. Open Your Eyes and See an Angel

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

**CHAPTER VII: **_Open Your Eyes and See an Angel  
_

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

Allen came out of the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate. After meeting Tyki a couple of hours ago Lavi had been almost completely quiet, just sitting on the couch hugging his knees. The angel knew he wasn't supposed to hate, but really couldn't stand Tyki, especially not at that time. He put one of the mugs on the table in front of Lavi and sat down next to him.

"You all right?" he asked and stroked Lavi's hair.

"Mhm," Lavi said, but he didn't really sound all right at all.

Allen glanced over at the door again. He had done that every minute since they had gotten back, making sure that Tyki and Road hadn't followed them. Luckily they hadn't. Suddenly someone slammed open the door and burst in; Allen got shivers down his spine, but then he realised it wasn't a member of Noah's Family, but Kanda.

"What the hell's going on?" he said, partly angry and partly… worried? "I saw that fucker Tyki Mikk walking down the street with a little girl, and then he came up to me and asked me if I'd seen you guys."

"What did you tell him?" Allen asked alarmed; if Kanda had told them anything they were sure to find him.

"I smiled politely and wrote down the address for him," Kanda said very sarcastic. "Che! Do you really think I'm _that _stupid, you Moyashi!?"

"Don't call me that, BaKanda!" Allen almost yelled.

"Do you even know what that means?"

"I do," Allen explained, sounding a bit like a brat. "I learned it on an anime I watched."

He stuck out his tongue at Kanda. Kandache-ed and sat down on the other side of Lavi.

"You met him again, didn't you?" he asked, but for once he actually sounded caring and nice.

Lavi nodded and Kanda put his arm around his shoulder in an attempt to comfort the redhead. Allen just stared in front of himself, not knowing what to say or do. So the three of them sat in silence for around ten minutes before something crashed into Kanda's head.

"Son of a-!" he yelled. "What the hell was that?"

The thing that had hurt him was flying around his head very fast, making it almost impossible to see it. Of course, that didn't stop Kanda from trying to kill it with a book he found on the table. Allen stood up and grabbed his arm.

"No, don't hurt Timcanpy," he said. "He didn't mean to do anything; he's blind, he can't really see where he's flying."

"What is it, a bat?" Kanda asked through gritted teeth, still trying to kill the thing.

"Actually, Yuu-chan," Lavi said, his head still on his arms. "Bats aren't blind. In fact, most bats have very good sight; they have the radar thing to help them even further, not instead of sight. That's why they hate bright light actually."

Kanda and Allen stared at the redhead. Allen took back what he had said before; Lavi wasn't stupid. At all…

"Fine, so it's not a bat," Kanda said. "I'm still gonna kill it!"

Timcanpy flew behind Allen's head and rested in his hood, hiding from the evil man who tried to kill him with a deadly book of doom. He didn't like books. Well, he didn't hate them as much as cats, but he still hated them.

"BaKanda, you can't kill him," Allen said and pouted. "Killing is a sin and sinning is bad. If you sin and aren't forgiven you will end up in Hell. Not that I can say I want you to be in Heaven with me, but still… Besides, God told me to at least act nice towards all humans and to-"

He was cut off when Lavi placed his hand over his mouth. He had already said too many weird things; Kanda would either think he was insane or… well, stupid. As Lavi had thought, Kanda stared dumbstruck at the white haired.

"… _God _told you to… be nice? _God?_" he asked. "What are you, a patient who ran away from the mental hospital?"

Allen tried to say _hey_, but it sounded muffled because of Lavi's hand.

"Yuu-chan," Lavi started explaining. "Allen's just… umm… very devoted to God, all right? It's not like he's some angel sent by God to help people on Earth get rid of their sins-"

This time it was Allen who placed his hand over Lavi's mouth. Kanda's eye twitched.

"You two are way too strange," he said and shook his head, as if trying to get rid of the insanity that was building up in his head. "I know he's not an angel, you Bunny. They don't exist!"

Timcanpy crashed into his head again, but this time he had meant it; no one insulted Allen or any other angels. He then decided to bite the Japanese teen's ear.

"What the-?" Kanda yelled and pulled Timcanpy off. "What the heck is this thing?"

He looked at the yellow ball and his eye twitched again.

"It's mechanic, right?" he asked the other two and pointed at the ball in his hand.

"No, he's a real living thing," Allen said and pouted again. "And you're hurting him!"

He went over to Kanda and took Timcanpy in his own hands, stroking him and talking to him. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Lavi, why are all your friends freaks?" he asked.

"But you're my friend too, Yuu," Lavi said and smiled. "Are you calling yourself a freak?"

"We are _not _friends," Kanda said angry. "You just won't stay away from me!"

"Lavi," Allen said. "I'll go take a shower with Tim. He's covered in blood because of a certain samurai-wannabe."

He directed the last words towards Kanda and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. Lavi and Kanda sat down on the couch again, Lavi with a goofy grin as always when he was around the Japanese. Kanda was glad he wasn't depressed or thinking about Tyki anymore at least.

"So," he said, trying to make a conversation. "Where did you find the little freak?"

Lavi turned his head to him.

"You mean Allen?" he asked.

"Well, I _did _say the _little _freak, didn't I!?"

"Right," Lavi said and decided to drink his hot chocolate that Allen had made for him. "He showed up on my doorstep. He said he was going to put my life back in order so I wouldn't be screwed the rest of living days."

Kanda blinked.

"And you let him stay?" he asked. "Isn't it obvious he's insane?"

"Yuu, he's an…," Lavi started, but decided not to tell Kanda; he'd just call him insane as well. "No, you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh yeah? Try me!"

Lavi smiled. This was something he truly liked about his best friend. No matter how uninterested he seemed he was actually very curious and hated it when people, especially Lavi, had any secrets they didn't share with him.

"Okay," the redhead said and shrugged. "Allen is an angel working for God as an Exorcist. Exorcists are angels who are sent to Earth to help people who have fucked up their life with sins. They have a book called the Book with information about the person and their lives, which was how Allen knew about me and stuff. Timcanpy is some kind of messenger Allen has by the way, and I believe he's a golem or something. Anyways, he's cute. Oh, and Allen has proved this to me as he has wings and stuff."

He smiled at Kanda who just stared at him. Then Kanda had to use all his willpower so he wouldn't laugh as that'd be very non-Kanda-ish of him.

"You… you think an _angel _lives in your apartment?" he asked, trying his best not to let any laughter spill out while he talked.

"Told you you wouldn't believe me," Lavi said and pouted a bit. "It's true though! He can heal people too."

Kanda couldn't help it; he laughed. His friend had officially lost his mind and gotten friends with a nutcase who believed he was an angel. Lavi stared at him.

"You can stop laughing now," he said bored.

"I… can't," Kanda said between fits of laughter. "You're… so… stupid!"

Lavi rolled his eyes. For once it was _Kanda_ annoying _him_, not the other way around.

"No, Tim, don't eat my hair," they heard Allen yell from the bathroom. "No, it's not edible. Let _go_!"

With that the bathroom door flew open and Allen fell down to the floor. The only thing he was wearing was a towel around his waist. Lavi picked up some paper he found on the table and covered his nose in it to prevent the blood from flooding. Kanda stared at Allen, his mouth open.

"What… he… I," he spluttered, not being able to talk properly.

Was that… an _angel _in front of him? It was either an angel or a bird-man, because the boy _did _have wings.

"What the heck?" Kanda asked with something that sounded like a mix of fear and surprise in his voice.

"Told you," Lavi said and smirked; the expression on Kanda's face had been _priceless_.

"Oh no," Allen yelled when he noticed that the Japanese boy was staring at him.

He got to his feet, a blush spreading across his face.

"He wasn't supposed to find that out," he said sad. "Now God will punish me… And you, Tim, because this was _your _fault."

The little creature flopped his wings sadly. Lavi suddenly was alarmed.

"Wait, does that mean you have to leave?" he asked shocked and Allen nodded. "But… oh crap, I shouldn't have told Yuu, should I!?"

Allen looked at him.

"You told him?" he asked and tilted his head. "Before he saw my wings?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, good!" Allen said happily. "That means I won't get punished; it was _your _fault! Good, I thought something bad just happened, but it was only you making another sin. Oh, we need to make up for that too."

"Wait, what?" Lavi asked. "That was a sin? You never told me that."

"Well, I forgot then," the angel said and smirked. "Too bad!"

"Oh crap," Lavi said and hugged his knees again.

Although, he _was _happy that Allen could stay and that his best friend didn't think he was that insane anymore. Speaking of Kanda, Lavi turned to face him again. He was still staring at the place Allen had been two minutes ago, his mouth opening and closing, much like a goldfish.

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

_**A/N: **__Well, Kanda HAD to find out! Actually, I just really wanted him back in the story, and to give him a bigger role. He'll have an important role later, I've already planned that._

_I've gotten a few questions about where this story is set. I confused some of you because Kanda called Allen Moyashi and Allen called Kanda BaKanda. Well, this story is supposed to happen in England, not Japan. Like Allen said in this chapter, he learned the word baka from an anime._

_Sorry for my lack of inspiration, time and chapter length. I checked eBay again, but the inspiration I found was expensive, the time had no quality and they didn't have more chapter length; sold out!_

_Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! I'll update soon… I hope…  
_


	8. Substitue Teacher

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

**CHAPTER VIII: **_Substitute Teacher_

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

Lavi was sick. He had decided to take Kanda out to a bar the other day to try and calm his nerves and to stop copying a damn goldfish. Of course, as he always did, he drank a bit too much and got a hangover. Allen wasn't happy of course, as Lavi had sort of sinned again.

"Lavi?" said angel said and poked the redhead.

Lavi groaned and pulled the sheets over his head.

"Well, you deserved that, you know!?" Allen said, clearly not feeling sorry for the older teen at all. "Anyway, since you are sick I might as well go to school again, right!?"

"Don't you think the teacher find it weird that you're hardly ever there?" Lavi asked.

"Does it look like I care?" Allen said and smiled. "All right, I'll go to school!"

Lavi didn't say anything so Allen took that as a sign that he could go. He grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. He started walking towards the school when he remembered something… he couldn't remember where the school was.

"Darn it," he muttered. "I'm so used to walking there with Lavi…"

Suddenly he walked into something and fell on his back. He looked up and saw... Kanda… Great, just the person he was so eager to meet…

"Watch where you're going, you Moyashi," the dark haired said angry.

Allen got to his feet and muttered, "It's Allen."

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Kanda asked. "Aren't you supposed to take care of the stupid rabbit?"

Allen looked up at him and tilted his head.

"I'm not taking care of a rabbit," he said. "I'm taking care of Lavi."

Kanda had to use absolutely all of his willpower so he wouldn't punch the shorter boy right in the face.

"What are you doing here anyways?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"School!" Allen said happily and decided to follow Kanda; the older boy was going to school and if Allen followed him he wouldn't be lost anymore.

They walked in silence until they got to school. Then Kanda had to show Allen where he was having Chemistry as the class had been moved to a new room for some strange reason. Allen entered and sat down at a desk.

"Hello," the teacher said when he walked in. "I am Tiedoll, your substitute teacher for today. Today we are making candy!"

Allen's eyes widened; he liked candy! They were supposed to boil hydrochloric acid and ammonia which went all right even for Allen. That was until he forgot to turn the heat off at the end, causing the entire thing to burn. They didn't have to evacuate this time, but they did anyways; the smell was horrible (*)!

"Now, kids, have you learnt what not to do now?" Tiedoll asked outside the classroom.

"… what not to do?" Allen asked.

"Good boy, Allen," Tiedoll chirped and patted the boy's head. "Anyways, class is over. Bye bye!"

Allen sighed and walked to his next class. He now knew he didn't like Chemistry; it was evil! Next he had… Math… Maybe he should just leave!? Deciding to go home to Lavi he turned around to leave.

Right before he was outside someone placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. His eyes widened.

"Hello, boy," a dark voice said. "I will be your substitute I Math now; Tyki Mikk."

Tyki dragged Allen after him. Allen had a feeling he would stay at school much longer today…

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

Lavi woke up, luckily without a headache. He glanced at the clock; it was four. Allen was home again then. He got up and went to the first room he could think of seeing Allen in; the kitchen. To his dismay the Exorcist wasn't there. He wasn't in the living room either. Lavi went around his small apartment, but Allen wasn't anywhere. He was starting to worry now.

He picked up his phone and found Kanda's number.

"What the hell do you want, Baka Usagi?" was the first thing Kanda said.

"Have you seen Allen?" Lavi asked fast.

"Not after I showed him where Chemistry was," Kanda answered irritated. "Why, is he missing?"

"Well yeah, or I wouldn't ask if you've seen him, would I!?"

"Whatever… Maybe he got lost?"

"Nah, he knows where I live."

"He's shopping?"

"No, my wallet's still here."

"Maybe he was kidnapped then!?" Kanda said, a tad of sarcasm in voice; yes, kidnapping of people he didn't like was Kanda's idea of jokes.

"… That's it!" Lavi said, almost panicking. "It was Tyki, it has to be. Help me find him, please?"

"All right, just stop your whining. Be at my place in five minutes then."

Lavi put his phone in his pocket before putting on his shoes. He ran outside, not even bothering to lock the door. Kanda was waiting outside when he got there and both of them ran to the school since that was the last place Kanda had seen him.

"I still don't get how you can lose a freaking angel though," Kanda said, partly sarcastic and partly worried.

Yes, partly _worried_, but only because if people saw an angel they might want to ask people questions about him. If that happen Kanda would have to talk to someone. That was the only reason… yeah, sure…

"Well, he sucks at directions," Lavi answered when they entered the school.

"Give him a map maybe!?"

"He sucks at reading maps."

"… a GPS!?"

Lavi glared at him.

"What, I think that was a good suggestion," Kanda said and smirked.

"Okay, he had Chemistry, Math, Biology and English today," Lavi said, remembering Allen's schedule. "So…"

"Biology was cancelled," Kanda said. "Two girls from the same class said so when I passed them. And I didn't see him coming out from the English classroom."

Lavi stared at him.

"Where you waiting for him?" he asked.

"Che!" Kanda said and turned away from his friend. "Just because he's stupid and short. And because you didn't give him a GPS…"

"Whatever," Lavi said, grabbed Kanda's hand and pulled him along down a corridor. "That means he had Math last. Who's his teacher, do you know?"

Kanda thought for a moment.

"I think they had a substitute," he said slowly. "Someone named Mickey."

"What, like the mouse?" Lavi asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Kanda snapped.

They ran down the corridor in order to get to the Math classroom. The chance of Allen being was low, but still…

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

"You know," Tyki said bored where he sat on the table, smoking a cigarette. "Just because you're invisible doesn't mean I don't know that you're here. It's not like you can go through walls. Besides, you can't stay invisible forever, just about four hours. And you've been invisible for…"

He glanced at the watch.

"Three hours," he said. "Just take your time though, I'm not busy."

Allen was sitting in a corner. He couldn't leave as Tyki would notice. He didn't want to be visible as it would be easier for Tyki to tie him up then. He was scared and he wanted to get back to Lavi. The redhead was probably getting worried too.

"Lavi will find me," he whispered, knowing that Tyki would find out where he was sitting by talking, but he didn't care.

"What was that?" Tyki asked.

"Lavi will find me," Allen said louder. "And he will save me."

Tyki sighed as he got up and walked over to where he knew the angel was sitting. He bent down and ruffled the boy's hair.

"He won't," he said, a small on his lips.

Allen didn't bother staying invisible anymore and showed himself.

"He will," he said. "Lavi's nice."

Tyki sat down in front of him.

"No, he's not," he said. "Lavi doesn't care about others. Trust me, I knew him when he was a child."

"You don't know him now," Allen said, anger building up inside of him. "He's changed."

"Oh, you poor naïve boy," Tyki said. "People don't change. He doesn't really care about. He's a good actor actually; no wonder you think he likes you."

"That's not true!" Allen almost yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. "Lavi does care about people."

Tyki shook his head as he got up. He grabbed Allen's arm and forced him to stand up.

"Now, shall we go and meet the rest of my family?" the dark man asked, smirking.

"Let go of me," Allen said trying to free his arm, but Tyki was strong.

"Hey, if I have to force you along you might get hurt," Tyki said. "And I would be ever so sad if I would have to hurt an angel."

Tyki was just about to open the door as it flew open. The first thing he noticed was that he was suddenly backing away from it with a sword very close to his neck. Kanda had insisted on picking up a sword from the kendo-club at the school in case they might need it. At least he got to use it.

Lavi ran over to Allen. Allen looked up at him and smiled.

"I knew you would find me," he said and hugged the teen.

"Of course," Lavi said and smiled back at him.

Kanda looked from those two to Tyki who still had a sword way to close to his neck.

"So… what to do with you?" he asked, mostly to himself. "Maybe I should cut you up and serve you to the dogs?"

Tyki smiled, clearly not afraid of the threats or the sword.

"Oh, I don't know," he said. "I'm not sure if you should feed dogs human flesh. Maybe you should you cut my head off and put it on a stake?"

"Are you mocking me?" Kanda said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly a loud BAM was heard and Kanda yelled in pain. Lavi ran over to him.

"Yuu-chan?" he said. "Are you okay?"

He looked down at Kanda's right arm; it was covered in blood.

"Haha, you got him, brother," someone said in a crazy voice by the door.

Lavi turned around to face them. Two boys where standing there, one with long blonde hair and crazy eyes, and the other with black hair and a gun in is hand.

"I totally did, Jasdero," the black haired said. "You okay, Tyki?"

Tyki nodded at the boys and walked over to Allen. He grabbed his arm and dragged him along. Lavi was about to follow them, but the black haired boy pointed his gun at him.

"Don't even think about it, pal," he said and smiled.

"No, don't think about it," the blonde, Jasdero, said and pulled out a gun as well. "Or we will blast your head off, right, Devito?"

The black haired, Devito, smiled.

"Besides, if you follow us your friend here might die of blood loss," he said.

Jasdero and Devito laughed and ran after Tyki and Allen. Lavi knew they were right. Kanda would lose too much blood if he was left here alone. Luckily Lavi was pretty good at first aid and fixed Kanda's arm as much as he could. Unfortunately they would need to get the Japanese to the hospital which meant they would have no idea how to find Allen.

Shit…

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

_**A/N: **__All right, here we go! Finally I'm getting to the main plot here. Okay, time for explanations:_

_**(*)**__: we did this at school once. The candy is called Hockey Powder (I'm not sure if you even have that wherever you live, but…) and is really tasty. I'm not sure if HCl + NH3 can burn, but it DOES smell weird, trust me. It smells like… antibiotics, just really strong. Tastes good though._

_How did you like the GPS jokes? I think they suited Kanda for some reason. And yes, when Lavi glares at him he's a little bit Deak-ish again._

_Anyways, if I get… let's say… 75-80 reviews I will have the next chapter up at Monday. This time I mean it as I don't have much to do during the weekend. Review then, please!?_


	9. Noah's Family's Residence

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

**CHAPTER IX: **_Noah's Family's Residence  
_

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

"Let me go!" Allen almost yelled as he tried to free himself from the twins' grips.

They had dragged him along to a black expensive-looking car that was parked outside the school, and put him in the back. The twins had placed themselves on each of his sides, holding his arms to make sure he wouldn't get away. Tyki was sitting in the front, driving.

"I said let me go!" Allen yelled, louder this time.

"Hey, Tyki," Devito said, ignoring what Allen had said. "Can we make him shut up? His voice is really getting on my nerves."

Tyki told them they could if they could find a way to do it without hurting him. Apparently he didn't want Allen to get hurt since those who hurt angels were likely to go to Hell. Allen was pretty sure that kidnapping them was almost just as bad.

Too bad for the twins though, they didn't find anything to shut the white-haired's mouth with, so Allen was free to yell as much as he wanted. He did it mostly to annoy the crap out of them as he knew no one would actually hear him.

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

"Yuu, are you okay?" Lavi asked and tried to help his friend to his feet.

Kanda refused help of course and got up on his own, clutching his arm.

"I'm fine," he said. "But we need to find that moyashi before they do something horrible, don't we!?"

Lavi nodded and decided not to mention that Kanda was being scary nice. The redhead went over to the window and ripped the curtain in pieces to use them as bandages for Kanda's wound. Kanda actually didn't protest when Lavi put them on. Luckily, the bullet wasn't stuck in Kanda's arm Lavi noticed.

"Okay, let's find Allen," Lavi said.

Kanda nodded and they both ran outside the school. They only had one small problem; where the heck had Tyki taken Allen? Lavi tried to think, but it was very hard to do so as he was stressed out. To help himself focus, he pulled out a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lit it. It helped actually.

"I thought Allen forced you to quit?" Kanda said and raised an eyebrow.

"_Tried_, he _tried _to make me quit," Lavi answered. "And it's obvious he failed, isn't it!?"

"Sorry I asked," Kanda said and rolled his eyes. "Can I say something though?"

"If you say anything about us needing a GPS to find Allen, I swear I'll rip your head off."

"I wasn't going to," the Japanese teen said, a little pissed now. "I was going to say that maybe Tyki took Allen to his house!? That would seem… logical, right?"

Lavi stared at his friend, shocked.

"When did you get smart?" he asked and backed away a little.

Kanda rolled his eyes again before asking, "Do you know where the bastard live?"

"Yes."

Now it was Kanda's turn to be surprised. How in the world did Lavi know that? Kanda knew his friend knew a lot of things, but some jerk's address!? He guessed he had heard it somewhere years ago, when Tyki often spent time at his place. Kanda called out for a taxi, which was conveniently very close to them right then, and dragged Lavi along.

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

Angels didn't like hurting others. Since Allen was an angel, of course he didn't like doing so. But he was scared, upset, sad and desperate, so bit Jasdero as the blonde tried to shut him up by placing his hand over his mouth.

"Ouch," the blonde yelled. "Devito, he bit me. He _bit _me!"

"You'll pay for that, you freak," the black haired teen said angry as he pointed his gun to Allen's head.

Allen stared at him for a moment before…

"Ouch," Devito yelled. "Son of a-! He bit me! Tyki, the angel bites us. Can we kill him?"

"First of all, good, you probably deserved that," Tyki said. "Second, no, you cannot kill him. And third, we're here, so get him out of the car and inside."

Allen was dragged out of the car by Devito and pulled up the stairs to a rather large house. As soon as they had entered Allen was hugged by a small person and for a moment all he could see was blue hair. Road soon let go of him and smiled brightly at him.

"Our angel is cute," she said. "I'm glad we found him the first."

"I'm sure you are, Road," Tyki said and smiled at her. "Would you care to show him where he'll stay? Oh, Jasdero and Devito, make sure Allen doesn't run away or… bite Road."

Road grabbed Allen's hand and dragged him up a staircase and down a hallway, followed by the twins. Allen tried to free himself again, but it didn't work. He just hoped Lavi would find him; Lavi was smart, _he _would know how to free Allen.

"This will be your room," Road said and pushed Allen into a bedroom.

She left, telling the twins she had to get some ice cream. Jasdero and Devito turned around to face Allen.

"Don't think about escaping," Devito said. "We'll be guards outside the door and the window's busted; it won't open. Break the glass and we'll hear it. Besides, it you jump from this floor you'll be splattered all over."

"Yes, splattered all over," Jasdero said and laughed.

"You two _are _aware I can fly!?" Allen said.

Silence.

"Shut up!" they yelled before closing the door with force.

Allen went over to the bed and sat down on it, hugging his knees. He stared out the window and sighed.

"Goddammit, this sucks," he muttered and felt the pain that came with abusing God's name.

He looked up, like he did when he was about to apologize.

"What? It does!" he said. "And if you haven't forgotten me, help me then."

Nothing happened.

"Fine, then I won't apologize."

He sat there for five minutes, not saying another word. When the pain still hadn't gone away, he thought he'd feel it forever. Or at least until he apologized. He sighed again.

"All right, I'm sorry," he muttered. "Can you get Lavi to find me now? I miss him…"

He doubted God could actually do that, but he really hoped the redhead would find him. Either that had to happen, or Allen had to find a way to escape himself, and he was sure he wasn't smart enough for that.

He lied down on the bed, thinking. He felt lonely again; just as lonely as the time Mana had left him…

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

_**A/N: **__Oh wow, long time no see… Well, at least this time I didn't break my promise; I got 75 reviews AFTER that Monday, so… yeah…_

_Do you want an explanation for me being away!? Well, I've been sick for four weeks now, Christmas has been stressful, which I'm probably not alone of thinking, and when I first wrote this my computer crashed. So, after I wrote over half of this thing, I had to start over again. Can you guys forgive me?_

_Oh, if you guys are interested, I'm drawing a picture of Allen with the Book from this story. I'll put it on DeviantART once it's done, and I can tell you then. And my friend and I might Cosplay a few things from this as well; we just gotta make angel wings for her._

_Right, that's about it for now.  
_


	10. Akuma

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

**CHAPTER X: **_Akuma  
_

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

It hadn't been that hard finding Tyki's house. In fact, it had been easy, almost _too _easy. Still, there Lavi and Kanda were, standing in front of the large house. They had a problem though; how would they get in? They sure couldn't knock and ask them to give an angel back, that was sure.

"You know," Kanda said with a small smile. "This is why people normally use a GP-"

"Don't say it," Lavi said warningly.

"… S," the Japanese finished.

"I swear, one more GPS joke and I'll tear your arms off," Lavi muttered.

Kanda shrugged; he had never been threatened by Lavi, not once. The two of them decided to walk around the house, looking for an open window. To their surprise, a window _was _open. It led to the cellar though, so they would have to find a way up, as they were sure Allen wasn't kept in the cellar.

"Eww, it smells like… cat piss," Kanda said when he had climbed through the window. "Seriously!"

"Maybe they have a cat!?" Lavi said and shrugged. "Or a bunny!"

"Bunnies don't smell like cat piss, Lavi," Kanda said irritated.

"I know that, but wouldn't it be _so_ cool if they had one?" Lavi said and walked over to the stairs. "You think we should go up or…?"

"I think you should use your brain to think of a plan before we go up. Or they might find us."

Both of them stood still, thinking, for ten minutes. That actually scared Kanda as he wasn't used to a quiet Lavi; the redhead normally talked non-stop.

"What if we-?" Lavi started, but was cut off once the door opened.

The two of them hid behind a shelf that was conveniently placed to their right. They could see who it was who walked downstairs; it was a cat. How the cat had opened the door they did not know, but it sure had.

The black cat suddenly stopped and looked around. Then it suddenly saw Lavi and Kanda and made angry noises while walking towards them.

"You think we should run?" Lavi whispered.

"Yes, that cat looks… pissed," Kanda said.

They ran upstairs as the cat leaped at them. Kanda slammed the door shut as he did _not _want to be followed and attacked by an insane _cat_; his pride would fade away if that happened.

"So," Lavi said as they walked down the hall. "So much for a plan."

"Guess we'll improvise then," Kanda said irritated; he hated not having things planned out.

They continued to walk down the hallways, both noticing how huge the house really was. They tried not to be spotted by anyone while they looked for Allen. That was a pretty hard task as the Noahs were probably _with _Allen.

"Well well," someone said behind them, spreading shivers down their spines. "What have we here!? I thought LuluBell was very loud for some reason."

They turned around. Perfect; Tyki and his brother Sheryll! They had really horrible luck, didn't they!? Tyki grabbed Lavi and Sheryll grabbed Kanda, leading them into a room. Kanda tried to kick Sheryll the entire time, but didn't hit, not even once. Then their hands were tied up and the brothers closed the door.

"Well, this is just fucking amazing, isn't!?" Kanda almost yelled, anger and sarcasm in his voice. "What do we do now?"

"I dunno," Lavi said sad and angry.

He had really wanted to help Allen, but now he was caught himself. He felt like had disappointed the angel.

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

Allen had never been called an intelligent person. In fact, his intelligence was lower than average. This didn't stop him from at least trying to get out of the room he was in. The only thing he could actually think about doing was to trick the twins outside the door.

"Guys?" he said after he had walked over to the door. "I… umm… I need to go to the bathroom."

"Heh, right," Devito said. "We know angels don't need to go to the bathroom. We're not stupid!"

"But I… umm… I meant I'm hungry," Allen lied.

Lying was bad, but right now he was desperate. He would probably be forgiven later.

"We said we're not stupid," Jasdero said. "We know angels don't eat."

Allen sighed and walked over to the window. He would have time to fly away if he broke the window, but Jasdero and Devito would probably shoot him if he did. Still, he got an idea! He punched the window and it broke. Then he ran behind the closet in the room.

"What the heck?" Devito yelled and opened the door.

He and his brother ran over to the window and looked out.

"He flew away!" Jasdero yelled. "Where is he?"

"There!" Devito yelled and pointed his gun at a bird.

Allen was lucky the twins were so much stupider than he was himself. He snuck up behind them and smashed their heads together; they passed out. He smiled and walked out of the room. He should have thought of doing that in the first place; it was so easy!

He was careful as he walked down the hallway. He couldn't let anyone know he had escaped. Luckily he didn't meet anyone, but unluckily he was still very bad at directions and had no idea how to get out. He was soon in front of a rather large door that looked like it could lead outside. He opened it and went inside.

"Well, hello there," a creepy voice said.

Allen gasped. No… not that man!?

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

"Will you stop moving like that?" Kanda said irritated.

What really sucks about having your hands tied up together with your friend's hands is that it's even harder to get free, and you might hurt them as well when trying to free yourself.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we need to free ourselves," Lavi shot back. "We gotta help Allen!"

"Che! From what this situation looks like I'd say you were gay for that sprout," Kanda said.

"…"

Kanda tried to look at the redhead.

"You're in _love _with him?" he asked.

"No, of course not," Lavi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You _are _in love with that freak!"

"I am _not_!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fine!"

They were both quiet for a while, none of them knowing what to say.

"I'm kinda relieved, you know?" Kanda said after a while. "I started to think you liked me."

"Don't be stupid, Yuu," Lavi said. "You're simply my object for annoying."

Kanda snorted at that comment and decided to try and free himself, hoping he would hurt Lavi in the progress. Luckily for him he _did _hurt the redhead. Unfortunately he didn't get any closer to actually free himself.

"Do you think it's normal for people to fall in love with angels?" Lavi suddenly asked.

Great, Lavi wanted to _talk _now, and about _feelings_ that was… Kanda used more force trying to free his arms.

"I mean, I know it's not normal, but you know…," Lavi tried to explain. "You think I _could _be together with him?"

Kanda was getting desperate now.

"Probably not…"

_Really _desperate!

"But still, I like him, but just a little I think…"

Great… he was in hell… he was truly in hell…

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

Allen had heard of the man in front of him many times. He was Noah's Family's leader, and he would do everything to get what he wanted. He was a really creepy-looking guy as well, and Allen felt shivers down his spine as he looked at him; it was the Millennium Earl!

"I can see my little minions have done their job," the Earl said as he walked up to Allen.

The angel wanted to run away, but he was too scared. He knew that the Earl had captured angels before, but they had somehow died, all of them. No one knew how the angels had died as it was supposed to be impossible, but that's what they thought had happened.

"The Walker, was it?" the Earl asked Allen, not expecting an answer. "Ah, yes, I remember meeting the previous Walker as well. A truly fantastic man!"

Allen's eyes widened.

"You… have met my father?" he asked.

"Oh, indeed I have," the Earl said and laughed. "He stayed here with a client, did he not!? A shame that his loved one died, it truly was… But that only made it easier to capture him."

Capture him? Had the Earl really captured his father?

"Where is he?" Allen asked, his heart beating faster.

"Oh, my dear boy, you know you can't meet an angel who has chosen to live on the Earth," the creepy man said and laughed again. "Even if you could, I am afraid it is too late; Mana is dead!"

Allen thought his heart had stopped for a moment. He only stared in front of him, the Earl's words going through his mind. He didn't want to believe that. His father couldn't be dead, he refused to believe it.

"Would you like to know more about our lovely family?" the Earl asked and ruffled the boy's hair. "I believe you do! You see, angels were the only creature who wasn't on Noah's marvellous Ark. It doesn't make any sense, now, does it!? God told Noah to collect two of each creature, but angels were never there. Noah even had golems, but not even _one _angel. I believe we should complete Noah's mission, don't you think so as well?"

"I already knew that," Allen said, his voice sad and hoarse.

"Of course you do," the Earl almost sang. "But would you like to know what happened to the other angels?"

Allen's eyes shot open. The Earl laughed yet again, understanding the Exorcist's eager.

"We have gotten our hands on several hundreds of angels since the day Noah himself died," the man continued. "We have this fantastic Ark you see, but it isn't a boat or anything. A flood can easily ruin a boat, so Noah built an ark that is connected to another dimension; that way it wouldn't get ruined. What we have found out is that angels for some reason refuse to enter the Ark. So, we have experimented a little."

"Experimented?" Allen asked.

"Indeed! We tried to alter the angels' DNA, but it always ended up the same way; they turned into Akuma."

"Akuma?"

"Yes, Akuma. Or demons if you like. We accidently turned angels into demons. But no worries, no worries; I think we have fixed that now."

"Wait," Allen said, not bothering to feel scared anymore. "Are you telling me… that you turned my father into an Akuma?"

The Earl laughed again before saying, "Yes!"

The white haired boy could feel tears welling up in his eyes. His father had had a horrible and short life after he stayed at the Earth, and Allen hadn't even been allowed to know that. And the same thing was probably going to happen to him as well.

"Now, if you could do exactly as I say and come with me," the Earl said and took a hold of Allen's arm.

The Exorcist didn't do anything to protest, too sad and angry to bother. He followed the Earl into another room. In front of him were a huge thing that looked very much like an egg and some things floating in the air.

"This is our Akuma Egg," the tall man said and pointed at the egg-like thing. "And that is the gate to the Ark," he said and pointed at the floating things.

Allen didn't pay any attention as the man led him towards the Egg and was pushed into it. He suddenly felt a sting of pain all over his body, like a thousand needles were being pushed into it. He cried out in pain; it was almost unbearable.

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

"Yuu?" Lavi said, his head perking up. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kanda asked as he tried to get his other hand free as well; he had gotten so desperate to get away from his friend's love talk he had actually managed to get free somehow.

"I think I heard someone scream," Lavi said as Kanda helped him free as well.

"Hope it was the cat," the Japanese teen said. "I hate that cat…"

"No…," Lavi said. "It was Allen!"

Kanda looked up at him. Both of them rushed out of the room and sprinted down the hallway, towards where Lavi had heard the scream. It was incredible that Tyki or Sheryll had been guarding, but Lavi couldn't really recall Tyki being a genius.

Soon they stood in front of a huge door. They ignored the chills that went down their spines and opened the door. They found another door and opened that as well. Lavi's eyes widened when he looked inside; Allen was inside an egg-like thing, a dark substance covering his body, his wings spread out from his back, and dark stars covering much of his face.

"Allen...," Lavi whispered.

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

_**A/N: **__Wow, my chapters are getting longer again. And better! At least I think they're getting better. About time I updated too; I'm getting pretty bad at that… But I have school, driving sessions, scouts, karate, cosplay and soon a job. So… forgive me?_

_Yes, LuluBell is a cat here. Simply because she's cuter as a cat. I really like the way the Earl talks here; it is freeeeaaaaky!_

_Oh, I have now decided that I want to make a sequel to this story once I'm done with it. Would you guys read that? Because I won't bother writing it if no one reads it…  
_


	11. Final Fight Begins

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

**CHAPTER XI: **_Final Fight Begins  
_

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

Allen had been in physical pain before, but he had never really cared. Pain was a way of cleansing your soul, so he really had had no problems with it. But he had never felt anything as horrible as the pain he felt now. It felt like his skin was being cut over and over again, like his wings pulled out and like his whole soul was caught on fire.

He screamed again. It was almost unbearable! Soon he found himself drifting to some kind of slumber, slowly losing his control over his senses. He could hear faint scream; that was all. A scream that… sounded like Lavi!? No… Lavi wasn't there… was he?

"ALLEEEEN!" Lavi screamed, running towards the egg-like thing.

He was stopped when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh, I don't think so, kid," Tyki said, smiling his devilish smile. "Our lord is pretty sure the Egg will work this time, so you don't dare ruining anything."

Lavi tried to free himself, but Tyki was unbelievable strong. Kanda ran towards his friend to help him, but a tall man placed himself in front of the teen, blocking his way.

"Skin, please take the samurai-wannabe out," the Earl told the tall man. "He will be in the way. Besides, I don't really like his potty-mouth."

The man, Skin, grabbed Kanda's injured arm and dragged him outside. Lavi was worried a little second about what the man would do to his friend, but soon remembered he had other things to think about.

"Will it work this time?" Road asked as she climbed onto the Earl's back. "It's sad when it doesn't work…"

"No worries, I'm quite sure it will," the man said and patted the girl's head.

Lavi looked up at the angel who was still in the Egg. His skin was covered in so many stars it looked completely dark now, and his wings looked like someone had pulled out half of the feathers. It looked like he was in so much pain…

The redhead looked up at the man holding him and noticed he was looking at Allen as well as the other Noahs. Maybe he didn't pay that much attention to Lavi now? Lavi quickly elbowed Tyki in the chest, and just like he had thought, the Portuguese man let go. The redhead ran over to the Egg.

"No, you can't!" Road yelled and ran after him, grabbing his arm.

"Let go!" Lavi yelled.

"No, you can't ruin the Egg," the girl screamed. "If you do, then the Ark won't be complete."

"Like I give a damn!"

The blue-haired girl bit his arm. Really, little girls who bite are _dangerous_, and Road sure bit _hard_. Lavi knew better than to hit girls, and that it was probably called a sin to do so, but he punched Road in the face, sending her flying off of him. He felt a little sting of guilt, but soon recovered as he remembered the Egg. He turned around and was faced by the Earl's creepy smiling face.

"Little boy, I can't let you destroy my Egg," he said and laughed.

"Get away!" Lavi yelled and tried to push the man away, but to no use. "You can't do this to Allen."

"Ah, but I can," the creepiness said. "Don't worry though; once he's in the Ark he will feel no pain and he will be at peace. I think…"

"It's much like a substitute for Heaven really," Tyki said and walked up to stand next to his leader. "Just without all those God-things. Believe me, Allen will be fine."

Tyki reached out to grab Lavi and lead him away, but the redhead backed away. He looked up at the two men and smiled an evil smile. Tyki tilted his head as if asking why he was smiling.

"You know," Lavi said slowly. "My brother… he was just a kid, but he wasn't exactly sane. Neither was I actually… But I wasn't as bad as Deak; he was often called insane by others. One thing about him was that he sort liked… blowing things up and burning things. It was always funny actually, watching him put fire on things like the couch or our house. He even named his so-called burning-skills something; Hiban."

Lavi pulled his lighter from his pocket and lit it.

"And trust me, I _loved _his Hiban," he said and threw the lighter over his shoulder.

It landed not far from Road's unconscious body and soon some papers lying around were caught on fire. Tyki's eyes widened.

"ROAD!" he yelled and ran over to the girl to get her away from the flames, followed by the Earl.

Lavi took this opportunity to run up to the Egg and knock it over. He had feared that maybe he too would be swallowed by it, but luckily the entire thing fell over. It was apparently liquid whatever the substance in it was, as it flooded everywhere. The redhead caught Allen just before the angel hit the floor.

"Allen?" Lavi asked.

Allen slowly opened his eyes and looked at his saviour.

"Lavi?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

He winced in pain as he tried to sit up so he decided to lean against Lavi's chest a little bit longer. He felt really tired and being held by Lavi was so very comfortable.

"Allen, are you okay?" Lavi asked worried.

Allen closed his eyes, not answering. Lavi was just about to shake him to prevent him from falling asleep, but then noticed something happen to the boy. His now very dark skin got several light spots. The spots grew and after a while his entire skin was again light, all the dark stars sort of floating towards a red star above his left eye. When all the black stars had disappeared, only the red one was still there, and from it was a thin red line that went over his left eye. It looked like a red scar.

"Lavi," Allen whispered and looked up at him. "I'm sleepy… never been that before…"

"Come on," Lavi said as he tried to help Allen to his feet.

It seemed like the Exorcist had no more strength whatsoever, so Lavi decided to carry him outside. As much as he wanted Allen to lye still and not move, they had to get out before the building collapsed. The redhead started to think that the Hiban had _not _been a very good idea after all.

Luckily for them Lavi remembered the way out so they got outside pretty fast. The redhead out the angel down on the ground and looked up at the house. The entire thing was now in flames. His eyes widened; had Kanda gotten out?

"Stupid… moron," someone said irritated at Lavi's left.

He turned around and saw Kanda standing there, clutching his arm while panting.

"Yuu!" Lavi said happily, his heart feeling much lighter.

"You… idiot!" Kanda yelled and hit him over the head. "You put the building on fire!? You put the building on _fire_!"

"Well… I had to save Allen," Lavi defended himself.

"Well, you could have waited a little bit, couldn't you!?" Kanda continued to yell. "I was in another room filled with… I dunno, rocks and rainbows I think, fighting that fat guy. And trust me, he's freakin' strong. Then suddenly I can smell smoke and I see flames in the hallway. Of course, my bad luck was with me today, and when I was running outside I tripped. Because of _you _I'm in hell of a lot of pain!"

Lavi stared up at his pissed friend.

"It's nice to see you're all right, Yuu," Lavi said.

"I am _not _all right," Kanda screamed into Lavi's hear. "And this is _your _fault! You and your lack of trust in GPSs."

Lavi rolled his eyes. Next time he saw a GPS he would kill it. Allen opened his eyes again and sat up, ignoring the pain. He reached out to grab Kanda's arm and then placed his left hand over the wound. His eyes got teary, but he didn't really mind.

"Hey, you don't have to do that," Kanda said, knowing what the angel was doing.

"Nonsense," Allen said and smiled a weak smile. "I want to help you."

"Oh, what a lovely sight," a voice said behind them. "Heh, now I also know why I hate people with multiple personalities; apparently they burn down my house."

The Earl moved closer to the three of them. He was holding a huge black sword with a white cross painted on it. It was clearly that was the way they were going to die; being chopped to pieces.

"You have ruined our chances of completing the Ark," the man said, clearly pissed off. "You will regret this, you brats."

The Earl held the sword firm in his hands as he ran towards the three friends. Most villains want people to suffer and the easiest way to do that is to hurt or kill the people they love. The Earl could be counted as a villain so of course he wanted Lavi to feel as much pain as possible; he swung his sword at Allen.

Kanda, whom Allen was still grabbing onto, picked the angel up and moved him just before any blood would have been spilled. While the Earl had his arms down Lavi punched him right in the face. He didn't have a weapon himself, but he was damned good at martial arts actually.

"Kanda, get Allen to safety," Lavi said.

Kanda nodded and picked Allen up. Allen protested all the time, saying he had to help Lavi, but really, there was nothing a boy who was about to pass out could do to help. He still protested though, no matter how much Kanda said that Lavi would be fine. Eventually Kanda gave up on getting Allen far away, but he had gotten him away from the soon-to-be fight at least.

"Little boy," the Earl said. "Are you sure you ought to fight me alone?"

Lavi smiled and ran towards the man, striking out to hit him. It was surprising how fast the man was as he dodged Lavi's punch at once. He grabbed the redhead's hand and threw him towards a tree. Lavi could have sworn he broke half of his ribs when he hit that tree.

He didn't give up though, and launched at the creepy man again, this time kicking him right in the face. At that moment the Earl swung his sword and hit Lavi over the left shoulder. The teen yelled out in pain and fell to his knees.

"LAVI!!!" Allen screamed, trying to free himself from the Japanese boy's grip.

Lavi tried to ignore this as Allen's screams only made him feel loads worse. He tried to get up, but the pain was already making his vision blurry, and he had lost a lot of blood already. Also, he couldn't move his arm properly. The Earl was ready to strike again, but before he could, he got a rock to his head and fell. Allen ran towards Lavi, finally free from Kanda and ignoring the horrible pain.

"Lavi, are you all right?" he asked, tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm fine, Allen," Lavi said, trying to keep his voice steady.

Of course, Allen didn't buy any of that and hurriedly put his left hand on Lavi's shoulder, healing at least a bit of it.

"Lavi, he's right, you can't fight him alone," the white-haired said and sniffed, trying to stop his tears.

"Well, Kanda's too beat up and you're too weak right now," the redhead replied, a little irritated. "I have to fight him or you will both die."

Allen smiled and looked into Lavi's eye.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Lavi was surprised at the sudden question, but nodded. Allen forced himself to stand up. He turned to face the Earl who had just gotten to his feet as well. Then the boy looked up to sky.

"Father, forgive me for I will sin," he said calmly.

Suddenly Allen was surrounded by a white flash, so strong Lavi had to look away. When he looked at Allen again his eye widened. Allen's wings were even more beautiful than before, he had for some reason a long white cape and a silver mask covering his eyes. It looked like his left arm was gone and in his right hand was a sword just like the Earl's, only white with a black cross.

"My my," the Earl said and laughed. "You are truly desperate to save your friends, are you not?"

"I will do anything for my friends," Allen said.

"Apparently," the man said. "You're even willing to turn your back on your precious God by becoming a Sinning Angel."

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

_**A/N: **__Am I the God of awful cliffies or what!? What will happen now? Will they all die? Or will they survive? Maybe will they all eat ice-cream? Who knows!?_

_Yes, you might have noticed a lot of thing similar with the original series. Which is good! Like the Kanda-Skin fight; actually this was an accident, but I was all, "Hey, this DID happen!" so I was happy. And the way Allen got his scar; not the same way, no, BUT because of Akuma-things nonetheless. Also, he has been covered in Akuma stars at a point. Also, Lavi's Hiban; have you ANY idea how hard it is to get a HAMMER into an AU fan fiction? It's so difficult! I just dropped it and used only Hiban instead._

_Now, this might upset you, or it might not; the next chapter will be the last. This thing was supposed to last for 13 chapters, but sadly I can't think of anything more to use… But I WILL make a sequel! And I decided I will have a bonus chapter for this.  
_


	12. The Beginning of Afterlife

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

**CHAPTER XII: **_The Beginning of Afterlife  
_

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

"Hoo-hoooo," the Earl laughed as he smiled like a maniac. "I will get to fight a Sinning Angel. How interesting isn't that!?"

Allen took a step closer to him, his white cloak almost floating in the air around him. His hair seemed to have the same effect, and his wings were gracefully unfolded on his back. It was one of the most stunning sights Lavi had ever seen, but at the same time it was terrifying.

"You shall pay for what you did to my friends," Allen said and lifted his sword.

He ran at the Earl and swung his sword after him, but experienced, just like Lavi had, that the man was rather fast. The Earl easily dodged and swung his own sword at Allen. Lavi wanted to scream when he thought Allen was about to get hit, but just as the sword was near hitting Allen's arm, the angel flew.

Lavi had known Allen would be able to fly, but had never thought it would look so beautiful. Allen was a good fighter, he really was, but Lavi wanted to help him so badly. He wanted to be by his side, kicking the crap out of whoever was trying to hurt his lovely angel. Then suddenly Allen screamed.

"ALLEN!" Lavi yelled as the angel fell to the ground.

"Such a child," the Earl laughed and walked over to the white-haired on the ground. "You truly believed you would be able to beat me, even if you did become a Sinning Angel? I hate being underestimated like that."

Lavi looked over at them. Allen had a red stripe of blood over his chest; the Earl had actually hit him!? But Allen was an angel, so he couldn't die, could he?

The Earl was standing over the Exorcist and ready to use his sword. Lavi was so terrified his body refused to move. Suddenly something hit the Earl right in the head.

"What the-?" the Earl said, trying to get whatever it was flying in front of his face away.

Lavi recognized that small blur of yellow; Timcanpy! Timcanpy had come to help Allen, his master. Currently the winged ball did the only thing it could do, which was flapping annoyingly in front of the evil man's face and randomly biting him.

"Tim?" Allen asked as he tried to get up.

He looked at the little creature as it tried it's best to help and smiled. If Timcanpy could fight he sure wasn't going to give up just yet. After all, he had to make sure Lavi was all right. He didn't care what happened to himself as long as Lavi would be fine.

"Get out of my way," the Earl snarled at Timcanpy and slammed the creature into a tree.

Of course, this pissed Allen off even more. He got up and got a good grip on his sword again, ready to strike at the horrible golem abuser.

"Geez, boy, don't you realized you will die?" the abuser said.

Lavi looked from the Earl to Allen. Allen _couldn't _die; he was an angel for crying out loud.

"Allen?" Lavi asked. "What does he mean you'll die?"

"Hoo-hoooo, he didn't tell you?" the Earl said with that crazy voice he used when he was too happy. "Haven't you told him about the horrible consequences of sinning as an angel?"

Allen stood still, simply stared at the man. There was definitive something he hadn't told Lavi, something important. Lavi didn't like it one bit.

"When an angel decides to give up on his job to prevent a human from dying," the Earl explained. "They break the rules which God has given them. That is a sin! Of course, as you can see a Sinning Angel has great powers, like little Allen has right now. But those aren't the powers God has given them, but the powers Satan has given them."

Lavi's eyes widened.

"Indeed, creepy, isn't it!?" the Earl continued. "Unlike the powers from God, Satan's given powers have a major catch."

"Shut up," Allen said and striked at the Earl again, but his attack was yet again blocked.

"The only reason for an angel to be willing to turn their backs on their God would be if they really cared about a human. As Satan is a sadistic bastard he decided that if an angel actually did cared so much they'd sin for them, they would have to have those feelings returned."

"I said shut up!"

"Or they die! So if you don't have the same feelings for Allen as he has for you, you'll kill him. And what does he feel about you?"

"SHUT UP!"

"He loves you!"

Lavi stared at him, taking in every word the man had said. Was Allen really… in love with him? He looked over at the angel. Tears were slowly running down his face.

"What's the matter?" the Earl asked. "Afraid to die?"

"Shut up!" Allen yelled again and lunged out to strike at the man again.

"Too late," the man said and swung his sword over Allen's back.

Allen screamed as the sword dug into his flesh, cutting one of his wings as well. Lavi forced his body to work and ran towards Allen, catching him before he hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Lavi," Allen whispered.

Lavi hugged Allen closer.

"Don't be," he whispered.

Allen looked up at him, his mask now around his neck and a smile on his lips.

"Well, isn't this precious," the Earl said, ruining the moment. "I'll get to kill both of you at once."

"Make that three," Kanda said and stood next to Lavi and Allen. "I can't just stand here and watch you two idiots fight while I do nothing; my pride would never survive that."

Lavi and Allen smiled as Kanda helped them to their feet. Timcanpy flew over and placed himself on Allen's shoulder, as if saying they were _four _against one, not _three_.

"Well, this wasn't a part of my brilliant plan," the man said as he laughed again. "I guess it won't make that much of a difference though."

It wasn't that easy for the three of them, for if you counted Timcanpy for moral support, to fight the Earl. Lavi and Kanda still weren't completely healed and Allen had gotten some bad injuries. But nonetheless they fought, none of them giving up.

"Don't you ever damage my pride like that again," Kanda snarled as he hit the man right in the spine. "You'll regret that."

"You little brat," the Earl shouted and turned towards the Japanese.

Lavi then kick him in the side, making him lose his balance. Allen grabbed the man's arm and pulled him up again, getting ready to use his sword.

"And don't you ever hurt Lavi again," he said serious. "I'll be worse than Kanda."

He grabbed his sword harder and put the edge into the Earl's chest. He let it sink into the man, damaging his heart to a severe point. The man fell to his knees before hitting the ground. He was dead.

Allen's body had no energy left whatsoever, and fell again. Lavi quickly grabbed him and held him up.

"I'm really sorry, Lavi," Allen whispered. "I failed you; I never got rid of your sins, did I? I didn't want to leave you, so I purposely failed. I know I shouldn't have done that, but I wanted to stay with you so badly. And… the Book never got ruined. I altered your mind for a while so you'd think it looked like it was wrong. But it never was… I'm so sorry… please don't hate me…"

"Allen," Lavi said softly as he hugged Allen tighter. "I could never hate."

"I love you, Lavi!"

Lavi tilted Allen's head up and looked into his eyes. Then he pressed his lips against Allen's. The kiss was long and passionate, with Lavi licking Allen's lips, making the boy moan a little.

"Oh great, I gotta wash my eyes with soap now," Kanda said and turned around to check on Timcanpy.

Lavi and Allen ignored him.

"Allen," Lavi said and smiled. "I love you too!"

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

"Ouch!" Allen yelled as Lavi cleaned his wounds yet again.

"Allen, sit still, will you?" the redhead said annoyed. "It'll get worse if you move."

"How can it get worse?" Allen replied angry. "It stings? What is that thing anyways; it smells strange, a little like alcohol."

"It is alcohol in it, but-"

"Are you drying to make me drunk?"

Lavi looked at Allen, an annoyed look in his eye.

"Allen, it's for cleaning out your wound," he explained. "Don't worry; you haven't gotten drunk this past week, you won't get drunk now either."

"It still hurts," the angel complained and pouted.

A week had gone since the Earl had been killed. No one knew how he had died which was good; it would be very difficult to explain an angel to the police. They couldn't have taken Allen to the hospital either as they'd notice his wings, but since Lavi was pretty good with first aid he could fix Allen himself.

Allen's feelings had been returned and he was back to being his normal self. There were just a few things different; he had that Akuma scar now, and he was no longer an Exorcist and wasn't allowed into Heaven anymore. He had to live a life as a human now, only with wings. He was a fifteen year old boy now and he would age like humans. He had the normal urges as humans, like eating and sleeping now. And he had decided to make his title his last name. He was now Allen Walker!

His arm wasn't red anymore though, and his healing powers had disappeared. Instead his arm had gotten a black colour. It was in constant pain, but Allen could live with it. He had his Lavi after all.

"There, all done," Lavi said when he was finished bandaging his Allen.

"… it hurts," the white-haired complained, only to get sympathy.

"I thought you liked having human feelings and urges!?" Lavi asked as he slipped his arms around Allen's waist.

"The first week was funny," Allen said. "But I've gotten sick of going to the bathroom and feeling stupid pain."

Lavi laughed and Allen couldn't help but smile. He turned his head around to kiss Lavi on the lips. His kiss was returned and they sat like that for a while, holding and kissing each other.

Lavi never got completely rid of his sins. Though, the Book, which Allen had stated actually did work after all, now didn't show as many things in red blood anymore. Allen had decided to give up on trying to change his lover as he wasn't an Exorcist anymore, but he had written one last thing in Book;

_Lavi Cross loves Allen Walker!  
_

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G—A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

_**A/N: **__All right, it's over. My best fan fiction ever is over…I'm actually a little sad, but it was fun as long as it lasted. I must thank all of you who has read and favourited this, especially you who reviewed. I love reviews!_

_I remember I promised to write an extra chapter for this story, which I will do. But it's not a story; it's a Q&A chapter! How will this work you ask!? Well, here's how the next and last chapter will work;_

_1: Lavi, Allen and Kanda will answer ANY question you have to ask them._

_2: The questions must evolve around Sinning Angel, not D. Gray-Man in general._

_3: You can ask ANYTHING._

_4: No more than THREE questions per reviewer._

_Think you'll be up to it? Just send them in and the answer will come soon. I think I'll write it in a week._

_About the sequel to this then; the title will be Sinning Angel: Afterlife. It will most likely not have much of a plot, but be all about how Allen tries to live as a human with Lavi's help. It will be mainly humor, but also romance since there is hardly any in this. Look forward to it!  
_


	13. BONUS CHAPTER: Q & A

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

**BONUS CHAPTER: **_Q & A  
_

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

Allen ran inside and sat down on the couch next to Lavi.

"Lavi, look," he said and held up a bunch of envelopes. "I finally figured out how to use the mail box."

"It's not that hard though," Lavi said. "You open it and pick up the letters inside it."

Allen hit him over the head with the letters.

"You're mocking me," he said and pouted. "But anyways; we have mail, fun!"

Lavi picked up one of the envelopes, opened it and read some of it.

"This is from ," he said. "What's that?"

"It better _not _be from an online porn store, Lavi," Allen said, a dark aura surrounding him.

"It's not, don't worry," Lavi said and backed away from the angel; Allen was scary when angry.

"Good," the white-haired boy said smiled again. "There are questions on this letter. From a girl named _Flicca_. I'll read them; _has Lavi ever molested Allen, like touching or suggesting; even when he was drunk?_"

"No," Lavi said fast.

"Oh please," Allen said as he rolled his eyes.

He picked up the Book from the table and opened it. He flipped through the pages until he got to the right page.

"Ah, found it," he said. "_Allen took his shirt off, revealing his white wings and slender body. He was completely naked as he walked over to the shower to turn it on. The water was cold, but he didn't mind as he stepped into it. Lavi, being the pervert as he was, had entered the bathroom after him, not making a noise. He was also naked as he stepped into the shower and started molesting the angel._"

"What the hell?" Lavi almost yelled. "That never happened! All I did was grope your ass and kiss your cheek, _after_ you had showered. Besides, why does that sound like a yaoi story?"

Allen blushed.

"Give me the Book!"

Allen shook his head, but the redhead grabbed it and opened it at the same page Allen had read from. He picked out a paper that wasn't a part of the Book at all.

"You wrote yaoi stories about us and hid them inside the Book!?" Lavi said, not really angry.

"Well, why not!?" the angel said and grabbed the story and refused to let Lavi read the rest of it; it was very detailed. "All right, we need Kanda for this question."

"I'm on it," Lavi said and wrote a text message to his friend.

Five minutes later Kanda slammed the door open, panting.

"What's the emergency?" he asked.

"Oh, about that," Lavi explained. "I just said there was an emergency to get you here."

Kanda's eye twitched. Then he che-ed and sat down while muttering about stupid rabbits.

"All right, Kanda, there's a question for you here," Allen said. "_Have you ever done anything naughty with Lavi; even molesting?_"

Silence…

"YOU DID _WHAT _TO MY LAVI?" Allen yelled as he tried to attack Kanda.

Luckily for Kanda, Lavi was stronger than Allen and manage to hold him far enough away from the Japanese boy.

"I would never do that to him," Kanda said, clearly offended by the question.

More silence…

"HE'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Allen yelled and tried to attack him yet again.

Lavi sighed.

"Allen, calm down," he said. "Here, eat your ice-cream."

Allen looked at the ice-cream and then at Lavi. Then at the ice-cream again. Then Lavi. Then the ice-cream. And the he sat down eating the ice-cream.

"Right," Lavi said and sat down next to the angel again before he picked up a new letter. "Okay, these are from _oOAnchanOo_; _why did Kanda always make GPS jokes?_"

"To prove a point," the Japanese said as he sat down in a chair and crossed his legs. "And I did prove it; the Moyashi needs one."

"It's Allen," the angel whined.

"Yeah, okay," Lavi said fast, not wanting those two to fight. "Next question; _what would happen if Tyki had tried to rape Lavi again?_"

Lavi whimpered, pulled his legs up, hugged his knees and buried his face in his arms. Apparently that was still a sensitive subject.

"Well, I sure wouldn't give a damn," Kanda said and picked up a new envelope.

"BaKanda, that's mean," Allen said and starting stroking Lavi's hair. "Don't worry, Lavi, I'd be here for you if that happened again."

He smiled at the redhead. Lavi smiled back and hugged Allen, holding him.

"Yuck," Kanda said. "These are from _SakuraKissy_. First question; _how is Kanda reacting to all of this?_ Well, I'm slowly losing my mind and mentally dying. I hate my life even more, and have now _two _people to kill because they annoy the crap out of me."

"Awwww, but you love us, Yuu," Lavi said and smiled his goofy smile. "And we love you!"

"Like I said; I'm mentally dying," Kanda said and sighed. "Next question; _has Allen been like, disowned by God now or something?_"

"Yeah, Allen, explain that," Lavi said. "I still don't get that myself."

"All right," Allen started to explain. "I'm not disowned or anything. I chose my friends instead of my job as an Exorcist, forcing me to live on the Earth pretty much like a human. But God still loves me like he loves everybody. Well, everybody except Kanda."

He stuck his tongue out at the Japanese who only rolled his eyes and che-ed. Allen picked up a new letter, reading it.

"This is from _Dgm-yoai-lover_," he said. "Yay, it's a question for me; _does Allen have both wings still?_ Yup, I do! The Earl just damaged them a little, but they'll be fine in no time."

"In no time?" Lavi asked. "Allen, it'll take a while since we couldn't bring you to the hospital and I had to fix you up."

"You could have taken him to the vet!?" Kanda said and smiled his evil smile.

Allen threw his empty ice-cream bowl at him.

"Quiet you," he muttered. "But yes, I do have both wings. Next question; _Will Lavi and Allen get married?_"

"I hope not," Kanda said.

"Why?"

"'Cause I'd be forced to come."

"You wouldn't want to come?"

"Hell no!"

Allen looked up at his redheaded boyfriend with his cutest puppy-eye look.

"Lavi, can we get married just to annoy Kanda?" he asked sweetly, cuddling closer to Lavi.

"Hmm, maybe," Lavi said and smiled.

Kanda slammed his head on the table, muttering about some evil fate brought to him by a bean sprout-eating bunny. Lavi and Allen ignored it, and Lavi picked up the next letter.

"Let's see, this is from _RoseKurenai_," he said. "The question is; _does this mean Allen's appetite will go bazook again?_ Weeeell..."

He looked over at Allen who was currently eating a sandwich and a hot dog pretty much at the same time. Next to the couch was a huge pile of empty bowls and loads of candy wrappers, all thanks to Allen. Allen looked up at him.

"What?" he asked.

"… yeah, I think that answered the question," Lavi said and tried not to laugh at his incredible weird boyfriend.

"Great, I'll take the next one," Kanda said and picked up a letter.

"So this was funny?" Lavi asked and smirked at him.

"… no," the black-haired said. "Just… shut up! This is from _OyaSUMi-heart_. It's for you, you retarded rabbit; _what's Allen like now that he has human feelings and urges?_"

"Well, pretty much the same," Lavi said and shrugged. "Except that he's a bit more annoying now."

"Laviiii, we're out of chocolate, but I waaaant iiiit," Allen whined. "I'm hungryyyy…!"

He grabbed Lavi's shoulder and shook him, trying to get his attention. Lavi sighed.

"See?" he said and pointed at Allen. "He whines about that a lot. But I'm fine with it; he's still cute and has a cute ass."

Allen's eyes widened and his face flushed red. Then he hugged his knees and smiled to himself, embarrassed, but happy. He liked it when Lavi called him cute actually.

"Allen, you wanna take the last question?" Lavi asked and gave him the last letter.

"Sure," Allen said and accepted the paper. "The last question is from _blood-stained-rag-doll_. The question is; _in the week after the Earl died, did Lavi and Allen have sex or anything close to that?_"

Allen yelped and blushed yet again.

"What kind of sick fans do we have!?" he asked shocked.

"Well, very sick," Lavi said. "To answer the question; no, we haven't had sex yet. Allen's still not completely healed and I don't wanna damage anything. We have made out a lot though; on the bed, on the couch, in the shower, on the kitchen bench…"

"Yuck, I'm never eating in your kitchen again," Kanda said.

"… in that chair," Lavi continued and pointed at the chair Kanda was sitting in.

The Japanese shot up from the chair so fast he knocked it over.

"That's it, I'm leaving," he said, went out and slammed the door.

Lavi and Allen snickered.

"Hey, Allen, we haven't made out on the table yet," Lavi said suggesting.

"Want to try?" the angel said and gave his lover a quick kiss on the lips.

"Mhm," Lavi said and kissed back.

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----S-I-N-N-I-N-G---A-N-G-E-L-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

_**A/N: **__All right, it's now officially over. I hope you had a great time reading this, just like I had writing it. It's my most successful fan fiction ever, and I thank all of you who read and reviewed, especially you who reviewed, for that._

_I'm truly looking forward to be writing the sequel since I know some of you are going to read it. I just need to think of how to start it first, but once I've figured that out I'll write it. Look forward to __**Sinning Angel; Afterlife**__, guys!_

_Thank you!  
_


End file.
